Chasing A Country Girl
by viridianaln9
Summary: Axel Chase used to be a Private Investigator , who lost everything he cared for before he became a WWE Superstar. He is everything girls like in a perfect man. What happens when a certain brunette catches his eye? Will she be the one he needs or will she become another crack is his cold heart.OCX Mickei James, John CenaX Candace Michelle. Full Summary inside .
1. Mr Mystery

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Summary:_ _**Axel Chase used to be a Private Investigator, who lost everything he cared for before he became a WWE Superstar. He is everything that the girls would ask for in a perfect man. But to all the Divas he is a mystery and to the Superstars he is menace in the ring. What happened when a certain brunette finally catches his eyes? Can she become the one thing he would like by his side or will she become another crack in his already cold heart?**_

_Note:_ **New story, I am telling you guys my muse wont's shut up. But I like it when it does not so here you guys go. This doesn't mean I will not take care of my others stories. But I wanted to go for my second guy OC. Mickie is in the WWE for this story. This story will have a Prologue it will be small tied together with Chapter 1. I hope you guys like the story and Review.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel Chase and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

_**Name:**_ _Axel Chase_

_**Hair and Eye Color:**_ _Black Hair/ Blue Eyes_

_**Description:**_ _Axel is 6'5 with black hair cut short and made spiky in the front. His body is muscular and chiseled tan skin. He has a scar on his ribs. He tends to dress casually. For his ring attire he wears tights, with boots, elbow pads and gloves. Hi main colors are black, red, blue and silver. He has a small tattoo on his right wrist which is a small cross with the names of his wife and son._

_**Things You Need To Know:**_ _Axel is from California and lives in a cabin hidden from anyone else. He has a Great Dane named Mac that he keeps with his housekeeper Paxton. He has a Black Ferrari. _

**Theme Song:** _Breathe Into Me by Red_

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Prologue **

_Six Years Ago_

Axel stood in the rain. It wasn't rare to see in Maine and he wondered if it was the fact that the Angels took pity on him to cry for him. The Coffins were lowered and he couldn't believe it. He had done that sent his family into an early grave. And for what? He couldn't stop the man that was going after him. The man he sent to jail all he got out of it was a cut to his ribs. He threw the lilies into the graves and looked at his parents-in-law. His Father-in-law stopped him.

"You sent my daughter to her grave Axel." He whispered angrily. "She loved you gave you a son and you sent them to the grave." Axel moved away from him and walked out of the cemetery and to a new life away from this.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chapter 1: Mr. Mystery **

_Present Time: Money In The Bank_

Axel moved through the backstage getting ready for his Money in the Bank Match later tonight. He had to win the brief-case. He had won many Championships over the past six years but he was going for one particular Championship. The WWE Championship seemed to delude him and the only way to get it would be with the Money in the Bank briefcase in his possession. But there were Five Superstars he had to get through. All of them tough with experience in this particular match.

He was dressed in his in-ring attire black tight with silver dragons at his sides his black elbow pads and black gloves. The boots reached the beginning of his knees with straps at the sides keeping them tight. His chest was broad and gleaming. His gaze was trained on the floor as he got ready to go out. He didn't notice the stares from the Divas directed to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK, LIN EBREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Money In The Bank Ladder Match_

"_King this match is going to be brutal."_ Cole said.

"_Yes it is Cole."_ King said. _"But with a Championship contract on the line there is nothing these Superstars won't do for it."_

"_I just hope we won't have that many injuries."_ Cole said. The first Superstar to come out was CM Punk. _"Punk has been in countless of Money in the Bank matches and has gone to win gold, do you like his odds?"_ Cole asked.  
_"I do but not as much as the next Superstar, Edge was the first Money in the Bank winner and that gives you total power here." _King said as Edge was coming out. The next one was Kane and Rey Mysterio.

"_How do you feel about the Big Red Monster's chances?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know most of Superstars coming are fast on their feet."_ King said just as Evan Bourne came out. _"But look at the last Superstar he is a novice in this match." _King said as Axel came out into the ring.

"_Surprises can happen?"_ Cole said. _"But you're right on that Axel is the novice in this match." _

The bell rang and the Superstars began to pick each other out. Axel went to pick at Kane trying to take him down. It was like animals trying to tear each other down. Axel threw Kane outside the ring as Edge put the ladder up trying to climb it just to be torn down by CM Punk. He in turn got knocked out by a flying Evan Bourne right into the mat.

Axel used one of the ladders to throw Kane into them. Evan tried to come at him but Axel threw him into the turnbuckle. Edge began to get him and was able to knock him on his feet, seeing Evan they put the ladder between the mat and barrier and threw Axel there. Evan was the one to up and did the Air Bourne but Axel punch Edge and moved from the ladder. Making Evan hit the ladder in the contact.

"_OH MY GOD."_ Cole said.

"_That is the price to pay."_ King said.

Axel went at Edge raising him and throwing him into the post. Axel moved to get Punk out of the ladder he was climbing. Punk tried to kick him but Axel moves fast and twisted kicking Punk with his own long legs and taking him down. He stayed in the ladder and he was climbing until Rey dropped kicked him from the top rope hitting him straight in the back. Axel moved and he was kicked again but this time by Kane taking him down.

Axel fell to the floor and was breathing quite heavily. He stood up slowly before he saw Kane trying to get one of the ladders inside. He ran and dropped kicked Kane and the ladder outside the ring. Kane hit the announcers table and fell when the ladder hit him. Axel went to Rey and as he was going to get Punk off the stairs again Axel kicked him off the top rope. Axel began to climb with Punk up the ladder when they got to the top they were punching each other. Punk tried to kick him but Axel blocked it.

Using all his strength and the last he really had Axel raised Punk in a power bomb and threw Punk into the table they had put in the ring. He breathed in and climbed the last step before getting the brief case. He felt the brief case in his hands and fell down the steps in victory. He went up the ramp and with the ref raising his hand in victory he could only see the briefcase.

"_Axel won the Money in the Bank match."_ King said.

"_You have to wonder King is he will use it tonight against WWE Champion Sheamus after his match against Orton."_ Cole said.

"_I don't know Cole the winner of that match better keep its eyes wide open."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Axel walked backstage with the Money in the Bank briefcase. He smirked at the thought. He of all people knew that the Champion and its contender was thinking about the power he held in his hands now. Cause he could challenge for it after the match. As he raised his gaze he saw Sheamus coming his way. He stood in-front of him and was serious.

"Hello, fella mighty win you had." Sheamus said. "Do you plan on cashing on the briefcase? Because I would like you to know that when I keep my Championship it will be no matter I will take ye down if ye decide to cash it in." Axel look straight at him.

"Sheamus if and when I plan to cash my brief-case in you will know when the time times comes." Axel said. "Oh and don't worry about your match whatever Champion I decide to cash in the contract with it will be when their fresh and not weak." Axel moved away from Sheamus that he didn't see the astonish look the Irishman had.

He went to his locker room and went to shower and change. His shower was calming and not that much of trouble. He changed into jeans a dress shirt and shoes. He fixed his things and waited seeing the match between Sheamus and Orton.

He was surprised to see Orton win the match. He would not be surprised if Shemaus would after Orton for the next PPV and that meant he would not go for the Championship soon. It would be fun to see Orton and Sheamus afraid that he would go after them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

Axel was having coffee in his hotel room when he heard commotion outside in the hall. He wasn't surprised and wondered what couple it was that was currently fighting outside pretty much of his door. He tried not to be nosy but when people were out your own door it was hard not to hear.

"You can't kick me out of our room." The woman said.

"Yes, I can I'm the Superstar and the Intercontinental Champion, I don't have time to deal with this." The man yelled. Axel rolled his eyes and hacked his head to remember the Intercontinental Champion happened to be Cody Rhodes.

"Cody, you can't do this I love you." The woman said who happened to be Mickie James since they were currently dating.

"Maybe you should take Layla's and Michelle's advice and lose weight." Cody told her and slammed the door. Axel waited for some of the others doors to opened, but he heard none. He knew a lot of the Superstars must have heard that. Even Orton would have gone out to help her.

Axel opened the door to see Mickie leaning on the wall crying her eyes out silently. He really shouldn't get involved but seeing a girl cry was something he never liked seeing.

Mickie turned to look at him and blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." She said. He saw her luggage thrown on the floor. He began to collect her things and putting them next to her Mickie was surprised, this was the guy that never bothered with any of the Divas and tended to keep to himself. "You don't have to do that." She told him.

"Where are you staying?" he asked. Mickie let out a quiet sob.

"I think I should go with Candice." She said but Axel knew it wasn't true because Candice was sharing the room with Maria and Kelly. He opened his door widely and began to get her luggage. Mickie's eye went wide.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Axel turned to her and raised an eyebrow quite amuse.

"What does it look like I'm letting you stay in my room for tonight?" Axel said getting her things.

Mickie surprised followed him inside. She kind of expected to see beers in the room but there was nothing of the sort except for some coffee and cookies in the table next to the sofa. He put her things next to the bed and went to close the door when he saw her standing there. As she stood there he was surprised to see her like that.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked. Mickie looked at him surprised and nodded her head. He grabbed the coffee pot and cup giving her some right on top of the table as she sat on the chair. She prepared her coffee and grabbed some cookies. They drank in silence before she cleared her throat to speak.

"Um...thank-you for going out there to help me, you didn't have to." Mickie said. Axel shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Axel told her.

In a few minutes they finished their coffees and Mickie felt nice being there. Axel got up and went to get a pillow and blanket. As he put them in the sofa and went to the bathroom Mickie got up to fix the sofa were she was staying.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked. Mickie looked at him in his silk pajamas pants.

"Fixing the sofa so I can sleep here." She told him and Axel looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're staying in the bed, I'm staying in the sofa." He told her. Mickie shook her head.

"You can't do that, it's your room." she said.

"Exactly so it's my rules go sleep in the bed." She look she was going to refuse when he came up with something fast. "For Christ's sake have pity on me I just went through a tough Money in the Bank match and my body can't take no more fighting that includes verbal." He bent down to see her in the eyes. "You are not cruel enough to make me have more pain do you?" he said.

Mickie noticed how close they were and shook her head side to side. Axel smiled. "Good now go to sleep in the bed." Mickie moved to get her things to change. Axel lay in the sofa to give her privacy when she came out of the bathroom change.

Mickie came out to see that Axel wasn't looking her way he was already laid down on the large sofa. She couldn't help but smile at that. She opened the covers and jumped in. before she slept she had to say something.

"Axel?" she said.

"Yes." She heard the strong voice.

"Thank you." She said turning off the lamp on her side. Axel couldn't help but smile. As he closed his eyes he couldn't help but think of his championship match that would be coming soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this first chapter. I hope you guys like it and the next chapter should be up soon. Review.**


	2. Rumors

**Chasing A Country Girl**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, RonRon10 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 2: Rumors **

_The Next Morning _

Mickie woke up to the smell of breakfast and she was surprised, that was not something she was used to waking up to. _'Maybe, Cody has something nice planned for us.'_ She thought. But at that moment all the memories from last night came back to her. She opened her eyes to see the nice room and got up slowly. Once she was up she saw Axel already showered and dressed. He looked at her.

"Good morning, go shower and dressed so you can have some breakfast." He told her. She moved and grabbed her things getting into the bathroom. In the bathroom she saw that everything was picked up and it still surprised her. She had seen many of the Superstars and Divas destroy the rooms and this guy didn't do that.

Outside Axel was thinking about her at the moment. He felt kind of bad for her but after today not to be mean but she wouldn't be his problem anymore. It took a few minutes before she was out and ready for the day.

She came to the table and sat down. The food was delicious and every part of the table was filled with food but at the same time the words Cody had said. Axel could tell what she was thinking of.

"You know it's not polite to decline when someone offers food." He told her and Mickie smiled making Axel smirk.

"I guess not" she said.

They ate in a peaceful silence that was very calming for her. It had been so long since she had this peace come over her. Axel ate silently and it was weird to have someone eating with him, it hadn't been done before. When they finished Axel moved to get his things ready.

"Are you going to need a ride to the airport?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I should call a cab."

"I'm in pain." He told her and she smiled.

"Alright, but we have to hurry." She told him. Axel smiled at how easy it was to change her mind in these things.

They grabbed their things and left the room. Axel felt something that six years of not being a Private Investigator had never forgot. He turned to the side and saw Michelle standing in the corner looking their way but trying not to seem that way. For some reason he had a bad feelings about her being there.

"Axel, are we going?" Mickie asked him.

"Yes, lets." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Axel's Home _

_Relaxation_ was the only thing in Axels mind after tough house shows, interviews, autographs signings and many other things. His large black Great Dane called Mac was currently lounging by his feet like always and it was all he could ask for. As his eyes were close he heard steps and someone putting something in the table next to his lounging chair.

"Thank you Paxton." He said opening one eyes.

"You're welcome sir is there something else you need?" the older man asked.

"Not really go enjoy yourself I'll call when I need something." He said. Paxton nodded his head and left the living room. He drank some of the mango water and grabbed some of the sandwiches that were put there. Even as a wealthy man he found hi solace in being alone with his dog Mac, he always told his Mother that he was alone but not lonely.

As he sat there he couldn't help his thoughts to go to Mickie, he wondered if she was fine, if she had gone back with Cody or was staying with one of the Divas.

"She isn't your concern." He said out-loud, Mac raised his head and with his muzzle touched Axel. He reached down to pat him. "It's nothing Mac, just thinking about work." He said and it seemed to appease the dog to go back to what he was doing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_With Mickie_

Mickie was currently getting her stuff out of Cody's house. He had kicked her out and called her names that she was surprised he knew. He had told her that all her things better be out of his apartment or like in the hotel room he would take them out on the street. With her pride intact she began to get her things.

"You stupid moronic girl." She whispered at herself as the tears came. "He never cared for you just the damn title." The house didn't have many of her stuff it was all Cody's and Candice had been nice enough to let her crash in her house a while until she found a new place. Not that Candice cared she told Mickie that she could stay all the time she wanted.

Mickie loaded her last luggage in Candice's car and the woman was there in the driver's seat ready to drive away from there. Mickie looked at the place and couldn't help the tears coming. She climbed into the car put on her seat-belt and let the tears and sob shake her body.

As Candice drove she let Mickie bent out her sadness. She was angry at what Cody had done and wanted to rip that boy's eyes out.

"Mickie, honey he isn't worth it." Candice said. Mickie tried to stop her sobs.

"There a mix between sadness and being pissed off." She told Candice. "I forgave him after he cheated on me, Candice, how can he just kick me out without any feeling?" she asked. Candice looked outside before she answered.

"Honey as far as I am concerned you should have broken up with him the moment he cheated on you. I swear I wouldn't give a man a chance after that one." Candice said. "Cody didn't care enough maybe you'll find someone who will?"

"I hope so, but as of right now I am giving up dating for a while until my love for Cody dies." Mickie said.

"We should get drunk tonight to celebrate our independence of man." Candice said. Mickie laughed and Candice smiled at that.

"Sure, let's get drunk." Mickie agreed.

_Later That Night_

After Mickie had fixed her things in the spare room she with Candice were in the living room getting drunk out of their minds.

"Oh and you know Layla is such a nosy body." Candice said laughing.

"I know Cody had the nerve to tell me I should take hers and Michelle's advice and loss weight." Mickie said. Candice was scandalized.

"We should go…. We should go and kick his ass." Candice said.

"Yeah…Yeah we should…should that cheating two…two timing je…jerk." Mickie said. "Axel was so nice." Mickie said laying her head on Candice's shoulder. Candice's head cleared a bit of the fog from the beer.

"Excuse me, did you just said Axel as Mr. Mysterious Axel?" Candice asked. Mickie nodded.

"Yeah, he let me stay in his room the night Cody kicked me out." Mickie told her. Candice looked at Mickie.

"Ooh… girl you didn't tell me." she said Mickie shrugged.

"I forgot he was so nice let me stay in the bed and he stayed in the couch." Mickie said.

"Did he see you, you know." Candice said.

"No he let me change in private didn't turn… to see me, Candice his room was so clean no beers everything tidy." Mickie said and Candice smiled.

"Ooh... a nice and tidy guy." Candice cooed. "What else did Mr. Mysterious do?" she asked. She didn't get anything out for Mickie was knocking out. Candice looked at her.

"We better get to bed Mickie but tomorrow you better tell me." she said and they went to bed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning—Axel's Home _

Axel woke up to the sun shining and his dog on his bed at his feet. He got up slowly and went to freshen up for today; he went to change for his morning work-out. He went to run first and was listening to music as he ran in the forest in peace. Mac was keeping pace with him by his side.

When he came back from running he went to work on the weights in the small gym he had in the cabin. Not that the word 'cabin' was simple. The Cabin was tricked out and really big he had paid a lot of money for all the land where his home stood. It was hidden by the forest and had a small lake that made the place beautiful. Paxton made the place look really nice.

Half-through his work out Paxton came inside the gym.

"Sir Can you stop exercising enough to go eat breakfast tomorrow you return to you routine." He told him.

"I'll go right now Paxton." Axel said. He went to shower and change so he could go eat something for today.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Candice's Home _

Mickie woke up to a very large and very annoying headache. As the sun came from the window she tried to hide herself from it.

"Go away, sun." she said. She knew sleep wouldn't come and went to find some pills for her hangover. As she walked into the kitchen Candice was already there. Candice smiled at her.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." She said. "How you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Like I got ran over by a truck." Mickie said. Candice gave her a plate full of breakfast ready for her. "Thank you."

"Oh no this has a price like the juicy story about Mr. Mysterious letting you stay in his room." Candice said and Mickie smiled.

"Oh well like I said when he heard the screams I guess he came out and started to fix my luggage next to me. He asked where I was staying I told him with you and he got serious and began to get my luggage inside his room." Mickie smiled as she saw Candice mouth dropped. "I asked him what he was doing and he said he was letting me stay in his room, he offered me coffee once we were inside and it was nice. He got the blanket and pillow into the sofa and started to fix it and he asked what the heck was doing and I told him I was fixing the couch for I was sleeping on it and he said I was staying in the bed, he actually made a joke."

Candice raised her hands as if stopping traffic.

"Wait, did you just say that the guy that doesn't give us Divas the time of day and barely talks to a few selected Superstars made a joke." She said Mickie smiled.

"Yeah, he was trying to convince me to stay in the bed said he had a tough match and couldn't handle the pain of a verbal attack I agreed and I went to change. I kind of expected him to try and see me in my PJ's but he didn't he just laid in his couch and didn't turn to look at me."

"Aww… that is so gentleman like he almost beats Cena." Candice said.

"You only say that because you have a crush on Cena, but wait there is more." Mickie said.

"No way, really, well what are you waiting for." Candice said and Mickie laughed.

"Okay well in the morning the room was filled with smells of breakfast and when I got up he told me to change and get ready so we could eat breakfast together. It was so peaceful he doesn't talk much when he is eating." Mickie said. "Afterward he gave me a ride to the airport and told me bye."

"Oh my god, that guy has to be the biggest sweetheart ever if he did that for you." Candice said. "I so have to be a damsel in distress so Cena could save me like that." They both laughed.

"I guess but I think he was just happy to get rid of me." Mickie said. "I mean he barely talks to anyone I would make no difference."

"It doesn't matter, but this is kept between the both of us I don't want to things the girls are going to say about this, you know how they are." Candice said.

"Oh I know." Mickie said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

The backstage was filled with gossip and Axel would not be surprised because it normally was filled with gossip. He would be surprise by the fact that the one in the middle of the gossip was him. As he walked he saw that many of the Divas would look his way just like the Superstars. He ignored them and went to his locker room.

When Mickie and Candice were in the make-up chairs they could hear the Divas gossip a bit. Evelynn their make-up artist and their friend shook her head.

"What's wrong Lynn?" Candice asked.

"Oh it's just the gossip and rumors there making." Evenlynn told them angry.

"Who is it this time?" Candice asked. Evelynn turned to Mickie.

"There saying you slept with Axel last Monday Night Raw after Cody begged you to be with him." Mickie's and Candice jaws dropped at that.

"That isn't true Cody kicked me out of the room and broke up with me he even kicked me out of his home." Mickie told Evelynn.

"I know, all in make-up know things here dear." She said. "But why are they getting Axel in this I know the man never messes with anyone and keeps to himself." Candice answered that.

"The man was gentleman and help Mickie by letting her stay in his room for the night, she stayed in the bed he on the couch." Candice said and Mickie nodded

"Oh that is so nice." Evelynn said. "I'm not surprised he would help you either he helps the guys put the mat or one of us with our cases, but we don't say anything we know he likes to keep the whole Mysterious thing going on." All three girls shared a secret smile.

"He is going to be mad when he finds out." Mickie said worried. Evelynn gave her a dismissal wave with her hand.

"I doubt it dear when he finds out trust me people's heads are going to roll."

"I hope is the one that made the rumor." Candice said. "Oh and don't tell anyone you know. Keeping the whole Mystery thing on him." they laughed. Evelynn wasn't wrong though when Axel found out heads were going to roll.

_Backstage_

Axel got out of his locker room and held the briefcase in his hand. He was ready for whatever might happen tonight. He wasn't going after the Champion though but he was going to be near. He was about to move when he saw John standing in-front of him, he had this serious look on his face.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know something." John said.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"We're friends right?" John asked.

"Yeah and what is it?" Axel asked.

"Is it true that you slept with Mickie last Monday Night Raw causing her to cheat on Cody?" John asked. Axel looked at Cena.

"You know you're supposed to be a role model why don't you follow Punk's example and be straight edge." Axel said and John smiled. "What?"

"No nothing I just got the answer to my question but if I were you I would talk to Rhodes because he is spreading rumors about Mickie and you." John said. Cody was coming toward them that Axel looked up and his star turned deadly.

"Rhodes." He roared. Cody looked up and got this smug look on his face.

"What is it?" Cody asked trying to act like the victim that he didn't noticed most the wrestlers trying to hear.

"Why are you saying that I slept with Mickie?" He asked.

"Because is true." Cody said. "Mickie stayed with you the night didn't she?" he accused. Axel nodded.

"That's right and if you wish to air dirty laundry here than its fine with me." Axel said. He didn't notice that Mickie and Candice were standing there. "You kicked her out of your room yelling at the top of your lungs that you were a Superstar and Intercontinental Champion and that she didn't matter at the least." The superstars were shocked.

"Shut-up that isn't true." Cody said.

"Oh really so you didn't throw her things out of the room and then said she should take advice from Michelle and Layla in losing weight." Axel said. "Because I remember that very clearly." He said as Cena was getting ready to go forward and beating Cody into the ground. Axel got close and intimidated a lot of the people there. "Next time you spread rumors or let Michelle spread rumors she, Layla and you better have the facts straight."

"Well if that's the way it is." AJ said from the side making both Axel and Cody turned. "I think that Axel needs to get even for those nasty rumors. So tonight Cody you will be going one-on-one with Axel." She said getting cheers from the crowd outside that had only seen the last part of the argument. Axel turned to look at Cody and smirked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. The fight will be in the next chapter okay, so Review.**


	3. Mr Money In The Bank

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, RonRon10 and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. Oh and the chapter is still in the same night as the last chapter.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 3: Mr. Money In The Bank **

_Later That Night _

Axel was getting ready for his match getting warmed up. He was in the middle of a stretch when a knock came to his door. His back went stiff as he walked slowly toward it. He opened it slowly to see Mickie standing there.

"What?" he asked. Mickie looked at him.

"Oh I just came to tell you that I'm really sorry about this." She said.

"It doesn't matter I hate gossip trust me so breaking Cody's face won't be that hard unless you don't want me to hurt him." he said. He had seen so many cases when he was a PI that it wouldn't surprise him if Mickie would go back to Cody after everything he did.

"I don't care what you do to Cody." She told him and he was surprised. "It was done even before he threw me out, I guess it took that to open my eyes to that particular problem."

"Good to know." He replied. "Now you can thank me after I break his face." Mickie smiled and went out of the way. Axel closed the door and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Oh he was going to have fun.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_So, King do you know why this match came about?"_ Cole asked.

"_I just heard there were some rumors being spread around."_ King said. _"AJ decided to deal with the problem by putting these two Superstars in the ring." _

The first to come out was Cody with the crowd booing him in the whole place. The second was Axel and he was holding the Money in the Bank briefcase. The arena was cheering him on.

"_Axel hasn't made an appearance on what he wants to do with the Money in the Bank yet."_ Cole said.

"_He is trying to buy his time Cole."_ King said. _"Having that briefcase is very important." _

The bell rang and they went at it. Cody tried to get Axel from behind but Axel hit him in the ribs with his elbow. It was not enough to let Cody off him and Cody tried to get him up into a supplex. Axel raised him up and ran toward the turnbuckle with Cody still wrapped in his abdomen. Axel hit him twice before Cody fell off and into the second rope.

Axel raised him to sit in the top turnbuckle. He climbed slowly the ropes until he got to the top. Cody tried to defend himself but Axel raised him and grabbed him to supplex off the top rope.

"_OH MY GOD."_ Cole said. Axel went for the pin.

1…2…and Cody kicked out. Axel got up and tried to do a submission before Cody kicked him in the knee. Axel bent down and Cody took the opportunity to supplex him. Axel fell to the mat and Cody tried to pin him.

1…Axel kicked out. Cody stomped on him all around his body that the ref had to pull him off. Axel began to get up and Cody broke form the ref and tried to spear him but Axel moved out of the way and Cody hit shoulder in the pole of the turnbuckles.

"_Oh that has to hurt."_ King said. Axel took advantage of the fact that Cody was hurt. He raised him up flipped him so his head would hit the mat first before his body.

Axel went for the pin 1...2...3… Axel won the match and he grabbed the Money in the Bank briefcase.

"_Now that was a match."_ King said as Axel went up the ramp.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Axel walked backstage with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had just beat Cody and his emotions was pretty calm.

"Nice job." Axel turned to see John standing there.

"Hey, John good luck in your match for number one contender-ship." Axel said.

"Well we have to worry about you." John said. Axel smiled.

"You don't have to worry about this particular thing everyone will know when I plan to use it and it's not anytime soon." Axel said.

"I guess." John said. "But it better not be after I win the Championship back." Axel chuckle. "Well I see you later man."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Axel relaxed in his room with a book winding down from the match and everything that have been done. After the match he had gone out to scare the shit out of Randy. Making him think he was actually going to cash in. there was a soft knock on his hotel door and he walked to it. He opened it and saw the basket sitting right there on the floor, it was filled with cookies. He looked to the sides and saw no one. He grabbed it and put it inside his bedroom. As he put it in the small coffee table he took the note on it.

_You said to thank you later and well this is a thank-you from most of the Divas locker room. _

_Mickie James_

Axel smirked at that. Well he couldn't refuse cookies and this had nothing to do with Mickie writing the little note.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mickie's and Candice's Room_

"Did you think he got it?" Mickie asked.

"Do you want to go check?" Candice asked. Mickie blushed at that she had meant to stay in the room not to run away from it.

"No, do you think he liked it?"

"I think so it wasn't only from you but most of the Divas that thought it was cute, what he did to help you out." Candice said. 'That and they wanted Cody to be taken down a bit from his self-impose pedestal. They both chuckle, that was all they could really asked for.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like it and review. **


	4. Saviors

**Chasing A Country Girl**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**RonRon10, Cena's baby doll and therealchamps **_**for their reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Chapter 4: Saviors **

_WWE Magazine _

Axel was currently dressing for the photo-shoot he had for this month's WWE Magazine. The red briefcase was in the small dressing room they had given him. He was going to be dressed in a suit and sunglasses looking Mysterious like always.

When he went out to the set and he saw the things already set. He took pictures sitting in a dark office smirking instead of smiling. He was always surprised that the WWE Universe liked him so much with all the secrets.

"Okay, Axel just make yourself mysterious." Bryan the photographer told him. Axel wanted to laugh at that, but he didn't.

It took a few hours before it was done and the interview went underway. Joy was his interviewer.

"Axel what do you plan to do with your Money in the Bank brief-case?" she asked him.

"I'm going to cash it in." Axel said.

"When?" Joy asked with excitement. Axel smirked making Joy blush.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret." Axel said.

"You don't plan on anyone knowing, when you're going to cash it in?" she asked.

"Exactly, the WWE Champion just has to keep his eyes wide open for when I come for him. I already told them I want a legitimate match I won't get them down but when their up and refresh, that way when I win people won't say I won out of luck."

The interview went on with a few laughs and everything settled. Axel was happy when everything was done.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Mickie and Candice walked through the backstage area until they saw Maryse and The Miz looked at Mickie with funny looks. As the girls passed they heard the conversation that The Miz threw their way.

"It sad don't you think that poor Cody had to deal with something like that from a girlfriend." Mickie went back and got in his face.

"You don't know anything at all." She said. The Miz smirked.

"Oh I know so much, like how he cheated on you, it was pretty pathetic face it Mickie your pretty pathetic." He told her. "But then why don't I talk to your protector?" he said. Candice got close to Mickie and held her.

"Get off this." Candice told him. Miz got close and looked her in the eyes.

"Make me." he said.

"Why don't I?" The Miz's face turned to see John Cena standing there. The Miz smirked at him.

"Cena, why am I not surprise you're here." He said. John looked at him.

"You seem to enjoy messing with girl, why don't you and I go one on one tonight?" John said.

"I don't think so I have a better idea, how about Cody and I versus you and Axel." Miz said. John shrugged.

"Fine with me." John said.

"Oh and Mickie I'll see you in the ring later tonight." Maryse told her as she and the Miz walked away. Mickie looked at Maryse with hatred.

"Thanks for the safe John." Candice told him. John smiled at her.

"I couldn't let him bug you… I mean both of you." He said. Candice smiled at that. At that moment John saw Axel coming from the parking lot.

"Axel the man I wanted to see." John said getting eye-brow raised by Axel.

"What did you do Cena?" Axel asked. John smiled.

"We have a tag-team match against The Miz and Cody tonight." Axel looked at Mickie standing there looking rather sad.

"Fine with me, I get to pound on Cody some more." Axel said shrugging and walking away to his locker room. Candice and Mickie looked as Axel left.

"John, if you don't mind us asking but what do you know of Axel?" Candice asked. John shrugged.

"Not much, pretty much as everyone else which is nothing." John said. "He keeps a lot to himself and if the man won't share I can force him." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Divas Locker-Room_

Mickie was getting ready for her match. Candice was going to go out with her just in-case someone came out with Maryse which would be very likely to have someone there with her.

"What do you think of Axel?" Candice asked Mickie.

"He is a great guy." Mickie said.

"Hmm… how about after the show to thank John and Axel for beating the Miz and Cody we go out to eat." She said.

"I don't know Candice what if Axel refuses." She said.

"Then it's his lost." Candice said. "It not like we are asking him to have a wild night, it will be a sensible dinner."

"Alright, but what if they don't win?" Mickie asked.

"Oh well it's still be a dinner to cheer them up." Candice said Mickie chuckle and they went toward the gorilla to get ready for Mickie's match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mickie's Match_

"_Up next is our Divas match and King I been hearing rumors that Maryse and Mickie won't be alone in this match."_ Cole said.

"_I don't care it just means more Divas."_ King said.

The first ones to come out were Mickie and Candice Michelle. They were hearing the roar of the crowd and waving to them.

"_Do you know what caused this match to happen King?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know, but either way we are bound to get one heck of a match."_ King said.

The second were Maryse and Layla.

"_What I told you Cole so many Divas."_ King said.

Mickie and Maryse stood in the ring before the bell rang one they did they went for the grapple. Mickie was about to get it but Maryse slapped her getting Mickie a bit off her feet. They went at it again before Mickie kicked at Maryse and was able to get a hold of her into an arm-flip across the ring. Maryse got up and grabbed Mickie in a grapple flipping her into a supplex. Mickie tried to get up but Maryse stood her and threw her into the turnbuckle. Maryse tried to spear Mickie but she raised her legs causing Maryse to hit the turnbuckle pole.

Maryse turned back to Mickie and she took the opportunity to do her finisher causing Maryse's head to bounce from the canvas. She went for the pin and Layla tried to get in just for Candice to go and knocked her into the ground.

1…2…3… Mickie won.

"_Mickie is the winner, go Mickie."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Axel had seen Mickie's fight and he couldn't help but smile. The girl had way too much spirit. He liked that.

"Ready for our match?" John asked Axel

"Yeah." He said. As they walked to the gorilla they met the girls in the hall.

"Hey, Candice wonderful managing out there." John said and she blushed.

"Thanks, John." She said. They were about to go but Candice stopped them.

"Oh John wait." She said.

"Yes." He said.

"I was wondering after you guys have this match would you mind going to dinner with us you know in a way to celebrate." She said.

"Well I don't like counting the chickens before they hatch, but sure." John said. "Axel?"

"It's fine with me." Axel answered surprising Mickie.

"Then we'll see you later." Candice said sending a smile to John.

"You're getting out tonight." John commented.

"It's time I do." Axel told him. John didn't get it but he guessed it was something that Axel hadn't confided on him.

On the inside Axel knew it was time, plus they were friends. He knew it was time that he went out again. The plastic ring that had adorned his left finger-the real one had been ripped off his finger by his ex-wife's family in the settlement- had been taken off a month ago and this was the next step.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_Can you believe this match, Cole?"_ King said.

"_This is not fair Cody already faced Axel last week and now he has to do it again."_ Cole said.

"_Hey it's his fault, why is he talking."_ King sad shrugging his shoulders.

"_Well at-least this time he has the Miz as a tag-team partner."_ Cole said.

"_Yeah and Axel has Cena."_ King said smirking. Cole rolled his eyes at that.

Cody and The Miz came out with smirks on their lips and booed from the crowd. They got to the ring and had to get ready for the match looking at the ramp for their opponents. John's music came out and he waited a bit for Axel to come out with him the crowd was going wild. They went to the ring and waited for the bell to ring.

The first to be in the ring were The Miz and Cena.

They went for the grapple John was the one to get in a back supplex. John kicked the Miz a few times before the Miz was able to get out of the way. He grabbed John and threw him into the turnbuckle. Cody began to hit John as the Miz went to get ready for a spear. Axel saw and he was about to go but the ref stopped him. He went back to his side to see Miz spear John into his turnbuckle. John fell just to be stomped on by the Miz.

"_That was some dirty trick."_ King said. The Miz raised him and went for a supplex. He tried to raise him but John wouldn't have it reversing it and hitting the supplex himself. John walked toward his side to tag in Axel. The Miz crawled over to Cody.

They both made the tag at the same time and Axel went to clothesline Cody to the ground a few times. When Cody got up Axel got him into a belly-to-belly supplex. Axel raised him to throw him into the turnbuckle just to land Cody there. Axel raised him and did a superplex off the top rope.

"Oh that has to have hurt both of them." Cole said.

"Let see who gets up first." King said. The ref began to count for them to get up.

1…2…3…4…Axel got up as the crowd was getting heated it. Cody got up just to be speared by Axel. The Miz was about to get in just to be knocked out by John outside the ring. Axel took the opportunity to pin Cody.

1…2...3... The ref said.

"_Cena and Axel won."_ King said.

"_But you have to wonder if they won't be enemies considering Cena won the number one contender spot for the WWE Championship and Axel is Mr. Money in the Bank."_ Cole said.

"_Don't be a sourpuss Cole just enjoy the moment of this great match."_ King said. In the ring Cena and Axel celebrated. Axel held the money in the bank briefcase in his possession.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and Review.**


	5. First Comes Friendship

**Chasing A Country Girl**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, RonRon10 and therealchamps **_**for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 5: First Comes Friendship**

_Later That Night _

Axel was getting ready for the double date. He was putting on his button up shirt and fixing the cuffs her looked at the tattoo he had on his wrist. He touched it and smiled in the mirror.

"It's time." He said and finished getting ready. The knock came to the door and he went to open it to see Cena standing there read to go.

"You're ready to pick up the girls?" John asked.

"Yeah-he said grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger-you ready to be with Candice?" Axel asked. John smiled.

"You're going to be with Mickie." John reminded him. Axel shrugged as they walked down the hall to girl's room.

"She's just a woman I will be going out so you can be with her friend." Axel said and John laughed.

"Whatever, you want to believe." John said. They arrived to the room and John knocked swiftly.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Inside The Room _

Both Mickie and Candice were running as they tried to finish their outfits for tonight I was going to be a simple dinner nothing too fancy. But they wanted to look good Candice wore a simple black dress with dark heels. Mickie wore a strapless purple color dress and silver heels. When the knock came to the door they began hurrying faster.

"There here." Mickie said. They went to check their make-up and grab their little bags before Candice opened the door.

"Hi, guys ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Of course." John said motioning to her to grab his arm. As they walked together Mickie and Axel walked together.

They saw Candice and John flirting in-front of them as they walked a bit farther away from them.

"You think they know that we're right behind them?" Axel asked Mickie and she chuckle.

"Not really." She replied.

"So, how do you feel after everything that has happened this past few weeks?" he asked her.

"You mean the Cody thing." She said.

"Yes." Axel told her.

"I don't know; what to think I'm happy but at the same time; annoyed that he would do all of this." she told him.

"Well you heard the saying you don't know, what you have until it's gone."

"Well he won't have me." Mickie told him but she wanted to change the subject. "So, how come you agreed to go out with us?" she asked him.

"I thought it would be a nice way to pass the time." He told her and then got serious. "That and it was time I came out to mingle."

"What do you mean it was time?" she asked.

"Well I don't come out much and it is time I do." He told her but she knew he was holding something back. She wanted to dig but at the same time was afraid that he would close up again and not tell her anything at all.

They arrived at the restaurant and all four of them got a booth to sit on with the girl's in-front of them. They read the menus and ordered their food and drink before they began to talk.

"So Axel when do plan on cashing in the Money in the Bank?" Candice asked.

"Soon, since Cena is in the running I cannot say when." He said.

"You can give me some heads-up." John said. Axel smirked and turned to him.

"Now why would I do that?" Axel asked. The girls laughed with him.

Their food was brought in and they ate in peaceful chatter coming from all of them and it something they hadn't done in a long time. They finished and the guys paid the girls decided to go for a walk and that was okay with both John and Axel.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Park_

Mickie was nervous she could see the moves that Candice was making on John or the ones John was returning but she couldn't make those moves on Axel nor was she sure she wanted to at the same time. She didn't know much about him.

"You seemed quiet." Axel told her. Mickie shrugged.

"I don't really know what to talk about." She admitted. He raised the sleeves from his shirt and Mickie saw the tattoo. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, may I see it." Axel shrugged and gave her his wrist. Mickie saw the tattoo and noticed that it was a cross with names inside of it _'Sebastian' _was vertical and _'Abril'_ was across.

"They are the names of…" she asked. Axel looked at her.

"They're the names of my wife and son." He told her and for some reason Mickie felt her heart shattered a bit.

"I didn't know you were married." She said.

"I'm widowed." He told her and she was shocked.

"Both of them?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay it was six years ago." He told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Accident." He said and continued to walk. Mickie knew that he wouldn't say anything about the subject. She went to keep pace with him and was content with silence she knew not many knew of what he had told her and she felt special even if it was silly.

"You loved her?" she asked.

"We were high-school sweethearts, got married right out of high school. We didn't get Sebastian until two years after." He told her.

"When did the accident happen?" she asked him.

"Sebastian was six years old and I was already making a move in my life from my old life." He told her.

"Everything is okay now right?" she asked.

"Yes." She smiled and didn't say anything. Axel wouldn't admit it aloud but he was really content to have someone to speak of about the accident even if he didn't tell Mickie what had happened.

They walked behind John and Candice and arrived to the hotel. Both John and Axel left the girls in their locker room knowing they would see them soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw-Three Weeks Later _

It had been a three weeks after the double date and it had gotten its takings. Candice and John had gone on more dates when they had time and I doing so became according to most of the locker room an official couple. Mickie had been so happy with that news. But her happiness came more from the fact that she had become Axel's friend and only Divas to actually be that close to him.

She had learned some things about him over the three weeks. Like the fact that Axel did drink but only if it was really cold and it was whiskey nothing more. Or that he read most of the time in a way to gain some knowledge r for fun. The main thing she noticed was that he observed more than he let on, meaning that he may seem like he didn't pay attention to the people around him but he did and knew more than people would notice.

Tonight she would see him in the ring taking on Sheamus and that was a big task. Everyone kept asking the same question; when will he cash in the Money in the Bank? No one knew the answer and not even her with the days she spent with him. Talking about the King of Rome he was coming her way.

"Hi, Axel." She said in a very happy mood. Axel turned to Mickie and smirk and in a way it made her nervous.

"Mickie." He said.

"Good luck in your match tonight." She said.

"Thanks." As he left he gave her another smirk and Mickie felt herself blush at that.

"Ooh so you have a crush on Axel?" she turned to see Ted standing there.

"That is none of your business Ted." She replied.

"Oh I know it's just that it seems to me that you are moving to better things." Ted said and Mickie looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be angry because of what Axel did to Cody the other night he is your friend." Mickie said. Ted shrugged.

"In all honesty, Micks you deserved better and Cody was not it." he said leaving her standing with a shock expression.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_Ladies and Gentleman is time for our next match."_ Cole said. _"What do you think of this one King?" _

"_I think this match is going to be great Sheamus was the WWE Champion before Axel won the Money in the Bank it would great to see what would happen if Sheamus got the Title back and Axel cashed the briefcase with him." _King said

"_I guess we will see."_ Cole said.

The first one to come out was Axel to the cheers of the crowd. He got into the ring and gave the briefcase to the ref. Sheamus came out next to a mix. They stared at each other one he got into the ring and were ready for everything. The bell ring and they began with fist fighting before one of them went for the grapple. Axel threw Sheamus into the turnbuckle and began to jab him until the ref pulled him off. Axel returned to spear to have Sheamus move and he hit his shoulder.

It didn't stop him. Sheamus got him and did a supplex. They both fell and Sheamus went for the pin. 1…2…. And Axel kicked out. Sheamus got him up and was about to do another supplex but Axel stopped him. Axel got him and supplexed him instead. He didn't go for the pin though. Sheamus got up and rushed Axel but he got down and took one of the ropes down making Sheamus fall out of it.

Sheamus came back up but Axel was ready and hit him in the middle rope to get Sheamus too bent down. Axel grabbed his head and put his body inside before he'd DDT him on the mat. He was ready and waited for Sheamus to get up.

When he did Axel raised him and dropped him before going for the pin.

1…2…3… and the bell rang.

"_Axel won, see Cole."_ King said.

"_That's right."_ Cole said. Axel grabbed the suitcase and he was about to leave but he went back in and grabbed a microphone.

"Okay a lot of you and the guys in the back are wondering when I plan to cash in my money in the back briefcase." He said and got cheers in the crowd.

"_Is he going to tell us?"_ Cole asked.

"_Shhh… let us listen Cole."_ King said.

"So I've decided I will tell you." The cheers got louder. "I will cash the money in the bank briefcase on the Royal Rumble so whomever the Champion is by that PPV he will already have a contender and it will be me." Axel said.

"_You heard that Cole, he is going to cash in on the Royal Rumble."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note_: **That is the end of this chapter. So you guys know when he will cash in the briefcase and on the next chapter Mickie and Axel will get closer. Review.**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Chasing A Country Girl**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, RonRon10, and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Chapter 6: Mixed Emotions**

_Airport_

Mickie was having a terrible day. Candice was taking a ride from John and that left her ride-less. She didn't want to complain because she was really happy that Candice was happy but at the same time it was weird to not be around her friend. He walked the airport and was going to get a rental when she collided with a chest. She looked up to see the blue eyes of a very amused Axel.

"Axel." Mickie said.

"Mickie, should you be getting to the arena all ready?" he asked.

"I was going to go get a rental." Mickie said.

"Come then I have my rental I'll take you to the arena." He told her. They walked together to the car and Axel put the bags in the back.

#

In the car Mickie looked at Axel when he began to drive and she chuckle. Axel turned to look at her.

"Can I get in on the joke?" he said.

"It's just have you noticed that everything I'm in trouble your there to help me." Mickie said. Axel got this look in his eyes that she didn't notice. He did think about that a lot since the moment Cody threw her out of hotel room he couldn't stop being like her Superman and it bugged him. Not Mickie herself but him; there was something about Mickie that he liked something that Abril didn't have when they were together and something that he knew Mickie had.

Maybe it was that Abril depended on him exclusively no one else. Mickie could defend herself but at the same time need him. But the images that came to mind stopped him from doing anything at all.

"Why did you get with Cody in the first place?" Axel asked taking Mickie by surprise.

"Uh… well he was really nice at the beginning it was just him getting with Legacy and pumping his own ego that changed him. His brother was even surprised that Cody would treat me like that considering he was so nice." Mickie told him. "I guess I didn't see much wrong with anything until he cheated on me the first time."

"Why didn't you leave him then?" Axel asked quietly. Mickie shrugged.

"I was in love with him Axel and I wanted to believe that he actually cared. The night after I found out he was cheating; he bought me flowers and did everything so nice that I thought my old Cody was back. So I got back with him."

"But everything got worse." Axel stated he didn't ask.

"Yes, after the story-line with Michelle and Layla I began to fuss about my body and he would say the same thing that I needed to look skinnier to be his girlfriend that my image reflected his and he didn't want people to think he was a slob."

Axel felt his hand grip the wheel a bit tighter. He couldn't believe that.

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Mickie said. "Some of the Divas were nice and even the Superstars and I actually like the way I look."

"Good, because you look beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different." He told her and Mickie blushed.

"Thanks." Mickie told him. He couldn't help but smile and Mickie for the first time so a true smile not a smirk come out of Axel he had a killer smile and on dimple showing on one side. He couldn't understand why a girl would have married him in a heart-beat. But now it was her to ask questions.

"How come you never speak about you wife and child?" she asked. Axel gripped the wheel tighter but he knew she would have asked.

"There is nothing to say besides the things I told you." He told her.

"What happened after she died?" she asked.

"I got squeezed dry by her parents they wanted some kind of compensation for all the years she spent with me. They even took me to court." Axel told her. "I gave them whatever they wanted as long as I was left alone it was all I ever wanted after that to forget everything and just not think of them."

Mickie felt for him she couldn't believe people would actually do that. She touched his arm and smiled at him. Axel looked at her and smiled himself. They arrived to the arena and he was ready for his match tonight.

#

"Thanks for the ride." Mickie said as she got her stuff.

"No problem." Axel said. "I'll see you later to take you to the hotel room." he said as he left to his locker room and saw how Mickie smiled.

As he went to his locker room he couldn't keep the smile off his face. The was a knock on his door and he went to open it. He saw AJ standing there.

"What can I help you with?" he asked. AJ smiled at him.

"Well I came to tell you that you have a match against John Morrison tonight I want to see how you look with a highflyer."

"Alright." Axel answered. She left him and he got ready for his match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_What do you think of this match King?"_ Cole asked.

"_I think it's a great way for the GM to see the potential of the Money in the Bank winner with different styles."_ King said.

"_But Axel has some high flying skills."_ Cole said.

"_I know so that means this match will be interesting to say the least."_ King said

Morrison was the first to come out with the U.S. Championship and he was received in cheers. The second to come out was Axel and he was also received in cheers.

Axel and Morrison got ready for the match and waited for the bell to ring. Once it rung they went at each other. Axel got the upper hand when he threw Morrison into the ropes. But Morison rebounded back to get some air and dropped kicked Axel into the ground. He did a leg-drop. Morrison saw that Axel wasn't moving and went up the top ropes.

As he went down Axel raised his knees up and Morrison twisted on the ground from the hit. Axel got up and kicked Morrison. He moved out of the way and got up but Axel used the adrenaline and did a half-nelson getting him. Axel raised him again and threw him to the ropes. He grabbed him and raised him on the top turnbuckle.

Axel did a super-supplex from the top rope. They both fell and hurt from the wound. The ref began to count for them to get up.

1…2…3….4…5… and both got up at the same time. Axel got ready and went to spear Morrison down. Once he hit he went for the pin.

1…2...3… and the match was over.

"_Axel won."_ Cole said.

"_That's right."_ King said. Axel celebrated the win.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_GM Office _

"I like that match." AJ told Teddy Long.

"I did too, but do you think he can handle tag-team action next week?" he asked.

"Of course he can and he'll choose a partner of his own." AJ said smiling.

"But against who?" Teddy asked.

"We'll tell him next week." AJ said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	7. Questions

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**RonRon10, therealchamps and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. I hope you guys like this one. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Chapter 7: Questions **

_During the week-Airport_

Axel came down ready to go home when he saw Paxton already waiting for him. He walked with the man outside.

"How you've been Paxton?" Axel asked.

"Very well, Sir." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Axel said. Paxton shook he head.

"I'm very sorry sir." Paxton said. Axel looked at Paxton.

"Sorry for what?" He asked. He got his answer quickly after though.

"Axel dear." He turned and saw his mother. Now he understood why Paxton said sorry.

"Mom." He said. His mother came to wrap her arms around him. She was a heavy set woman, short barely reaching below Axel's chest but she was still beautiful in a way with shoulder length black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Axel held his mother. Maureen looked at her son with a pout and he still didn't know how she pulled it off? "Well I have to come see you because you won't even go visit me anymore." She said.

"Sorry." He said immediately.

"Great, so dinner with me tonight won't be too much trouble, right Paxton." She said.

"No, Ma'am." Paxton said and opened the door so they could get in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Candice's Home _

Mickie and Candice were having the time of their lives. They were just watching movies and pigging out with junk food.

"So, how are thing with you and Cena?" Mickie asked.

"They're great." Candice said. "I'm going to meet his parents soon."

"Oh…how do you feel about that?"

"Nervous." Candice said. "How would you feel to meet Axel's parents?"

"What; why would I need to meet his parents?" Mickie asked.

"Duh, because you two are dancing around each other." Candice said.

"Am I that obvious?' Mickie asked.

"Yep, so how would you feel?" Candice asked.

"I don't know." Mickie said shrugging her shoulders. "Axel doesn't speak of his parents much so I don't even know if he has some."

"Hmm… maybe he doesn't get along with them." Candice said.

"Maybe I should ask just out of curiosity." Mickie said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Axel's Home _

Axel and his mother were having dinner and Maureen was seeing her son happy. There was nothing wrong with that but she did wonder if it had to do with that little lady she had been seeing with him.

"So, how are things in your work?" she asked.

"Great." He answer, he could tell his mother wanted to ask something else. "You know Mom you can ask what is on your mind I won't mind." Axel said. Maureen chuckled.

"You are just like how your father used to be straight to the point." Maureen said remembering her late husband. "But I'm just wondering why you're so happy?" she said.

"Things have been going great professionally." Axel answered quickly.

"And the personal?" she asked.

"It'd been okay." Axel answered. Maureen sighed.

"So how much do you care about this Mickie James?" Maureen said hitting the point straight on. Axel looked at his mother with surprise.

"Where did that come from?" Axel asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe from the fact that I'm really good friends with one of the make-up ladies in your work and they told me how you got into a fight because of this girl, how you let her stay in your room." Maureen said. "In which I hope you stayed in the couch and didn't ogled her." she said firmly.

"Oh Lord, Mom, look Mickie; she's I don't even know what is going on there don't go making fire where water is." He said. "And I didn't ogle, okay."

"Good, when you make the decision on her I want to meet her." Maureen said with a smile as she saw her son's mortification which was a good sign. Axel just shook his head.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

_Locker Room _

Axel was getting ready for his ta team math tonight against Team Hell No. He had asked John to be his tag team partner and that was something he wasn't worrying about. Even after a few days he couldn't get the words of his mother out of his head. When he got the last stuff ready he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see John standing there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Axel answered and grabbed the Money in the Bank suitcase.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_It seems like the GM is really trying to prepare Axel don't you think?"_ Cole asked.

"_Well if he is going to for the WWE Championship I think the GM wants to know that if he does win he will be doing a good job."_ King said.

"_But against Team Hell No?"_ Cole said.

"_All I can say this is going to be an entertaining match."_ King said.

The first to come out were Team Hell No. When they arrived they were fighting. When Axel and John came out and got into the ring. The first ones to start were Axel and Daniel Bryan.

They went into a lock up. Daniel tried to get a hold but Axel moved him to the side and punched him in the gut a few times. Axel got him into a supplex and as Daniel got up Kane tagged himself in.

They began to tag each other in and out before Kane got in and went to clothesline Axel down. Axel went down and he got back up just to be thrown down again. Axel got up but this time Kane was not able to take him down. Axel grabbed him and threw him into the mat. Axel began to stomp on him and raised him to throw him into the turnbuckles. Before he was able to get to him, since they were in Kane's side Daniel tagged himself in.

Axel tagged in John. John and Daniel went at it with punches. Daniel tried to throw John into the turnbuckle but John reversed and speared him. John got him off the turnbuckle and since Daniel was a bit disoriented John on top of the ropes before he did a leg drop. John went for the pin.

1…2... And Kane came to kick him. Axel got in and took Kane out of the ring.

"_It's turned into pure chaos."_ Cole said.

"_I know"_ King said with a smile.

The ref was able to get things into control and Axel and Kane were in the ring again. They were going at each other with strong punches. Axel kicked him in the head and Kane went down. Axel threw him into the turnbuckle and weakened him a bit to raise him on the top turnbuckle. He did a super-supplex and they went down. They stayed down together before Axel went for DDT. When he hit it John took down Daniel and Axel went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over. John and Axel got out of the ring as Kane and Daniel began to argue.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

'That was great." John said.

"Yeah." Axel said.

"I wonder what they're going to put you next week since we're getting close to one of the Hell In A Cell." John wondered.

"I want to know that as well." Axel said. "You're getting your shot for the title in Hell in a Cell." He said.

"Yeah and we can be battling it for it the Royal Rumble." John said.

"I know." Axel said. Something that Axel liked of having a friend like Cena was that he was realistic they both knew they could go after each other for the titles any time. So they were pretty used to the news.

Candice was waiting for John and he smiled.

"See you later man."

"See ya." Axel said. He went to get change wondering what things would await him in the next few weeks.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter.**


	8. Then Cmes Love

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, RonRon10, Cena's baby doll, Amanda and Guest **_**for their reviews. I will be time jumping in this chapter. I will like to say sorry because i messed up on the chapter 3 on chapter 8. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 8: Then Comes Love **

_Monday Night Raw _

It had been a week after the tag team and tonight Axel would see no action. But he had done a lot of thinking and he decided that no matter how much he wanted to deny there was something going in with Mickie that he wanted to explore. Not that he minded. As he arrived to the arena he scanned the place for someone. He found her in make-up getting ready for her match tonight.

"Mickie." He said standing behind her.

"Axel." She said surprised. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're free tonight for dinner with me?" he said. Mickie and Evelyn who was standing there were shocked.

"Yeah I will." She said.

"Great then I will see you after the show." He said.

"Do you want me to right down the room number?" she asked.

"No, I'll find that on my own." He said smiling.

#

As he left Mickie and Evelyn were left standing there in shock. Mickie was the first to react and she did a victory dance in the chair. Evelyn was just smiling. To her it was time both of them did something that made them happy.

"You're going to make yourself beautiful for tonight aren't you?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes." She said. She didn't count on Layla standing there in shock. She left to give someone the news.

#

Layla walked to Cody's locker room he was sharing with Ted at the moment. She walked in to see him on the mirror.

"Hi, Cody guess what I heard." She said walking behind him. Cody looked at her through the mirror.

"What?" He asked. Ted was standing there wondering himself what happened.

"Well I was in make-up and guess who asked someone to dinner tonight." She said. Cody looked at her.

"Layla I don't care for make-up gossip I have more important things to do." Cody said and grabbed his Intercontinental Title. Layla gave him a look.

'Really so it doesn't matter that Axel asked Mickie James to dinner tonight." She said in a haughty tone and Cody slowly turned to see her. Ted was surprised as well.

Cody was in shock. But Ted was surprised that Axel had taken this long to ask her out to dinner. Not that he would say anything aloud about it.

"I don't care if she goes out with Kane." Cody said. "I am done with Mickie and that is all you need to know." Cody said.

"Fine I just thought you needed to know." Layla said and went on her merry way. Cody glared at the mirror as she left.

"You okay bro?" Ted asked.

"Of course, why do I care if Mickie is with another guy especially if it is Axel?" Cody said.

"Why would you?" Ted whispered. In his mind he was already wondering if Cody just broke with Mickie for pride or blinded for Championship gold. But he shook his head out of those thoughts as he went to his match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

Axel was dressed in black slacks and a black shirt the two buttons on top were undone. He looked perfect and when he finished he grabbed the white rose from his dresser that was ready since he was coming from the arena to the hotel room. He was excited about this date and hoped he was doing the right thing.

#

Axel walked out and went over to Mickie's room. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited until the door opened and out came Mickie with a smile on her face.

"Hi Axel." She said.

"Mickie." He said and gave her the rose. Mickie smiled at him.

"Thank-you." She said. He raised his elbow so she could take it. She did and they walked together toward the elevator. "So where are we going?" Mickie asked.

"It's a surprise." He said. They got into the elevator and when they got into the lobby they didn't notice that Cody and Ted had noticed them.

"I guess Layla was not kidding." Ted said he didn't notice the anger in Cody's gaze.

#

Outside Axel's rental car was waiting. Axel helped her inside before getting inside the driver's side. Mickie was excited.

"You're quiet." Axel commented.

"I'm wondering where we are heading." She admitted. Axel smiled.

"I think you will like it." he said.

"Well is it a big place?" she asked. Axel smiled.

"Yes I suppose it is, do you want me to give you clues Mickie?" he said.

"That would be nice to keep me from going insane." Mickie told him.

"But then I will ruin the surprise plus we are here." He said. Mickie looked and saw that they were in a park. She was about to say something but he was already opening her door. He helped her out of the car and Mickie looked at him.

"Do you trust me?' he asked her. Mickie looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." Mickie said.

"Close your eyes." he said. Mickie closed them and he grabbed her hands so she could follow him.

She didn't know where they were going. But every second that she walked was getting her nervous. They suddenly stopped.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but Mickie I do have to admit that I am not very good expressing emotions with words more with doings so I hope this kind of explains what is going on." he told her. Mickie was waiting. "Now you can open your eyes."

When she did Mickie had to cover her mouth with her hands. It was picnic in the moonlight. There was a basket there with candles in the middle.

"Oh My God, how did you do this?" she asked turning around to see him.

"I have my talents." He said and pulled her so they could sit down on the blanket. He began to serve her with expertise and Mickie couldn't help the smile coming to her face.

#

They began to eat and they told each other jokes and told each other stories. Mickie heard Axel laugh and it was something she liked to hear.

"So what is this about?" Mickie asked him after they finished the food. Axel looked at her.

"I told you, I am not very good expressing emotions I tend to do things to express them." Axel said making Mickie's heart do a couple of flips. "So Mickie what does a picnic under the stars and a flower suggest." Mickie didn't say anything.

Axel looked at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand making he blush hard. "What I am trying to say is I want a relationship with you."

Mickie just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

"Yes." Axel said and he didn't know he was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

"Okay, I want to give this a try." Mickie said. Axel raised he hand to his lips and kissed it. Mickie smiled. Axel smiled at her.

#

They arrived back in the hotel and Mickie couldn't help but be expectant. She knew he was too respectful so he wouldn't move so fast but she didn't know. He walked her up to her room and she turned around.

"This was great, Goodnight Axel." She told him. Axel smiled. He grabbed her by the waist and Mickie was waiting when Axel finally lowered his mouth upon her. She felt her brain shut off immediately. Axel went at it slow savoring every minute.

When they separated he smiled. "Good-night Mickie." He said leaving her standing there.

Mickie went inside her hotel room and she was shocked but happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I will be time jumping next chapter. Review.**


	9. Countdown

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**RonRon10, BabiieCakee, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and chante**_** for their reviews. I also want to apologize because I got the chapters wrong and put three on eight but I did fix it so if you didn't read the right chapter; go on a read it so you can get what is going on in this chapter. **

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 9: Countdown**

_Next Day _

Mickie couldn't help the smile that kept creeping back on her face from remembering everything that had happened. There was a knock on her door and she went immediately to it. When she opened it Candice was standing there.

"Ooo…girl what's that smile for?" Candice asked. Mickie pulled her in before closing the door. "This must be good."

"It is." Mickie said.

"So spill." Candice said.

"As of last night, Axel and I are in a relationship." Candice just sat there. "Candice." Mickie said.

"Oh My God, that's so nice tell me everything you so have to." Candice said.

"Well he asked me to dinner when I was in make-up…

"You didn't tell me." Candice said.

"I was in shock." Mickie said.

"Oh, okay I would be in shock too so go on." Candice said.

"So I got dressed up and he came and gave me a rose." She said. "He took me to the park."

"That doesn't sound so romantic the park part the rose it does."

"Oh wait, he made me close my eyes and we walked up into this little hill and there was this romantic picnic with candles..."

"Now that sounds nice."

"He told me he isn't good expressing feelings verbally so that was his way of showing me how he felt."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised he isn't called Mr. Mysterious for no reason." Candice said. "So has he kissed you?" Mickie got this foolish grin that made Candice smiled. "He did, so how was it."

"Before or after my brain completely shut down." Mickie said. Candice clapped.

"OH, so has he called?"

"No, but I think he might come pick me up." Mickie said. At that moment there was a knock on her door again. She went to open it and Axel was there.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked, he saw Candice and smirked at her. "Hello Candice."

"Hi, Axel." Candice said. She left then and Mickie and Axel stayed alone.

"You told her." he stated.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Why would I?" he asked.

"Well because you keep everything so close to your vest." Mickie said. "I thought you might not want to tell anyone you're dating me." Axel walked up to her and grabbed her chin so she could look-up at him.

"Mickie, I don't mind you telling anyone that we have a relationship." He said with a smile and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "Now let's go for breakfast." Mickie smiled and they went for breakfast.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Axel and Mickie had been having a good time and Mickie was getting to know a side of Axel she liked a lot. He brought her to the arena and as they walked in practically everyone stared at them.

"Hey man?" Alex Riley came to stand in-front of them.

"Alex, what can I help you with?" Axel asked.

"You're ready for your match tonight?' Alex asked.

"Yeah, I have it against Big Show." Axel replied he noticed how his eyes kept going to Mickie. "Yes, Alex we're dating." Axel said before moving away from the people and grabbing Mickie's hand who was currently blushing.

Axel went to leave her to the Divas Locker Room.

"I'll see you later." He told her.

"Okay." Mickie said. He pecked her lips and Mickie couldn't help but smile ash she went in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later In The Show-Hallway_

Mickie had finished getting ready for tonight and she was happy. She still couldn't believe she was dating Axel and he was so different from what she expected and it was different in general to most of her relationships.

"Well it seems you got the guy many of us girls wanted, you should be very happy?" Mickie turned to see Layla standing there.

"Why is it that you always come to bug me?" Mickie asked her.

"Because it's fun Piggy James." Layla answered. "Now you know he is only dating you because he feels sorry for you right?" Layla said. Mickie had to smile because maybe before she would have believed that but she knew that was not the case.

"See I don't have to explain anything about _'Us'_ to you of all people." Mickie said. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so just because you're with him you think it's going to change anything that's happened?" Layla asked.

"No, but something did change and I'm going to show you tonight in our match." Mickie said. Mickie pushed pass Layla and went to find her boyfriend.

#

Axel was talking with John when he saw Mickie and he got this small foolish smile that got John smirking.

"You really like her don't you?" John asked. Axel looked at him.

"I wouldn't be dating her if that wasn't the case Cena." Axel said and it got John smirking more.

"You know some girls will not let her live this down." John told him.

"I know, but I hope she can take it." Axel said he was a bit worried that he wouldn't lie about. John clapped him in the back.

"Hey I know she cares." John told him. "Are you going to want me to go down with you tonight?" John asked changing the subject.

"I should tell you 'yes' but I don't think it's a good idea." Axel said. "I have I feeling Big Show is not going to bring anyone in, if someone does interfere I need to show them that I can handle it on my own, no offense."

"None taken, I know how it feels to be champion." Cena said. "And I could be champion by this Sunday."

"Hey Axel." Mickie said reaching him.

"Mickie, you ready for your match against Layla tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, we talked and said a few things so this match should be heated up." Mickie said.

"What did she tell you?" Axel asked.

"Normal things like always." Mickie said.

"It didn't bother you did it?" he asked her. She smiled at him.

"No, not this time." She said. He clasped her hand and nodded to John.

"I'll see you later." He said. They began to walk to the gorilla for Mickie was going to be the first up for the match.

#

They arrived and Mickie smiled at him.

"Isn't this sweet." She said.

"I don't do sweet." Axel told her with a smirk. Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck but he had t bent down a bit so she could do it.

"Yes, you do but I won't tell anyone." She said. Axel smiled something she really did like before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good-luck."

"Thanks." Mickie said and heard her song and went out to the ring. Axel turned to see Cody standing there, he raised an eyebrow and left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 1- Mickie vs. Layla _

"_Well this match should be interesting don't you think Cole."_ King asked.

"_Of course it should Layla and Mickie have been going against each other for a while and things could hit a boiling point now."_ Cole said.

"_Than this should be match great and its Divas."_ King said. Mickie came out first and the fans were going wild for her.

"_Do you see anything different in her tonight?"_ King asked.

"_I don't know King."_ Cole answered.

Mickie got in the ring and waited for her opponent. Layla came out to the boos of the crowd, which wasn't exactly surprising. Layla got into the ring and both girls were glaring at each other. Once the bell rang both girls went after each other. Mickie had this glow that was showing in the ring.

She grabbed Layla in a supplex and Layla fell down with a thud. Mickie got on top of her and began to hit her with some punches. The ref got her off and Layla tried to get back up just for Mickie to throw her into the turnbuckle. Mickie jumped and did a monkey flip. Mickie ran to the turnbuckle and got on top of it.

"_She can't be serious?"_ King asked.

"_She is."_ Cole answered.

Mickie jumped off the turnbuckle and landed cleanly on Layla. She went for the pin.

1...2...and Layla kicked out. Layla got up and tried to defend herself but Mickie was really taking it to her. Mickie got ready and hit Layla out of nowhere with the Mick Kick.

"_Oh, did you see that?"_ Cole asked.

"_Yes I did."_ King said.

Mickie went for the pin once more.

1…2…3…and the match was over.

"_Mickie won."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the back Axel waited for her. Mickie came in and she launched herself at him.

"I won." She said.

"You did and did a great job out there." Axel said.

"Now we just have to worry about your match." Mickie said.

"I can take care of myself Mickie." He said.

"I know, but I also know Big Show is complicated." Mickie said.

"You'll be cheering from me here right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mickie said. Axel looked around and saw Cody glaring their way, he didn't like that though. Since he had seen him before.

"Why don't you watch the match with Candice and John?" he suggested.

"That's what I was planning." Mickie said.

"I'll go walk you." Axel said. They walked to the locker room before he went to his match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match- Big Show vs. Axel Chase_

"_This match should be big and I don't say that because it's the Big Show."_ King said.

"_Your right King, Axel is our Mr. Money in the Bank and with the Royal Rumble closing in we know are going to see Big Show has been one heavy contender. _Cole said.

"_Hey we still have that match in Hell in a Cell; the Royal Rumble is a few months away."_ King said. _"Theirs two PPV before the Royal Rumble and things could change." _

"_I know."_ Cole said. Axel came out and the crowd was wild for him.

Axel got in the ring and waited for Big Show to come out. Axel was getting ready. Big Show came out and he was received with mix reactions.

He reached the ring and they looked at each other. Big Show came at Axel first. He tried to punch but Axel reversed and grabbed Big Show in a supplex. It surprised people but they knew not to be surprise at the things that he could do. Big Show and he went down. Axel got up and went to attack Big Show while he was down with punches to the face.

Axel got off him and stomp on him all around his body. Big Show got up and grabbed Axel throwing him into the turnbuckle. He raised a hand and hit Axel on the chest.

"_Oh that had to hurt."_ Cole said.

"_Of course it did."_ Kin said.

Big Show stopped and he thought Axel was knocked out on the turnbuckle he went off him and ran to the other side. He came with a rush and before he hit Axel, Axel moved out of the way and Big Show speared himself in the post.

"_That was a miss."_ King said.

Axel waited until he turned around and kicked him in the side of the head knocking Big Show down. He went for the pin.

1…2...and Big Show threw him off. Axel got up and Big Show was waiting for he rebounded off the ropes and hit him with e Big Boot. He went for the pin.

1...2...and Axel raised his shoulder up.

"_Axel kicked out."_ Cole said. Big Show was getting angry and he waited until Axel got back up and Big Show grabbed him into a choke-slam but Axel was expecting it so he reversed the choke-slam and turned it into a DDT Axel went and did a camel clutch on Big Show.

"_He's trying to get the Big Man to tap out."_ King said.

"_Is that possible?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know." _

Big Show was in pain and he tried to get to his knees but Axel kicked him in the abdomen both times he tried. The ref was checking and Big Show tapped out.

"_He tapped out."_ King said.

Axel celebrated outside the ring while Big Show stared at him. The crowd began to freak out and Axel was hit by Cody on the back. He was about to be taken down but he got back in the fight and with his Money in the Bank briefcase he took Cody down.

"What was that about?" Cole asked.

"I have no idea but I doubt this will be the end of it." King said.

He didn't know how right his words were going to be.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I will be skipping month's next chapter so I can get to the Royal Rumble but not much. **


	10. Breaking Walls

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and RonRon10 **_**for their reviews. So like I said in the last chapter I will be jumping ahead in time to get closer to his cashing of the Money In The Bank. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Chapter 10: Breaking Walls **

Weeks had passed and Axel was getting expectant he didn't know, who he would have to face either Triple H or John for the title at the Royal Rumble.

#

"Axel is something wrong?" Mickie asked him. Axel looked at her and smiled.

"No, I've been thinking actually." He told her.

"About?" Mickie asked.

"I've already met your parents." He stated.

"Yeah, they loved you." Mickie told him. Because it was true her parents approved of the relationship. _'More than all the others'_ went through her mind.

"Well this week you don't have an autograph signing do you?" he asked her.

"No I don't." she told him. He smirked and she looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"I want you to meet my mother." He told her. Mickie looked at him in shock.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Axel told her. "She called me and I guess it is time you meet her."

"Oh, so do you have a match today?' Mickie asked him.

"Yes, against Ted." Axel told her.

"I don't have a match." Mickie told him.

"Then you'll be watching mine." He said. Mickie smiled.

As they walked ignoring practically everyone around them; Cody was standing in the corner with Layla next to him.

"I don't see, why your still after her I thought it was over." Layla said.

"I am not, but I don't want her to be happy either." Cody told her. Shit; if he couldn't be happy neither was she it was all he knew specially. Not with someone like Axel Chase.

"Oh you should have told me." Layla said. "You know she doesn't have a match today and I can help you make his life a bit miserable." Layla said enticing.

"No, I have my plans but I'm still working them out, don't do anything." Cody told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match- Axel vs. Ted _

"_This match should be interesting."_ Cole said.

"_All matches are interesting, Cole."_ King said. Axel came out to cheers of the crowd as he flashed the briefcase.

"_Axel looks confident."_ Cole said.

"_He should, his cash in is close now."_ King said. Axel waited for his opponent and Ted came out with mix reactions.

Ted and Axel stood taking each other in. the bell rang and they went into a grapple hold until Axel grabbed Ted from behind and did a supplex that way. Ted got up and they went into punches and kicks. Both were going at each other for a few. Axel backed Ted into the turnbuckle and knocked on him there until Axel backs away to spear him into the turnbuckle. He sat down and Axel stomped him down.

Axel grabbed him and began to drag him to the middle of the ring and went for the pin.

1...2...3… and the match was over. Axel was surprised; Ted hadn't put anything in the match.

"_Axel won."_ Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Axel didn't like that easy win at all. As he walked backstage he had that glare on him.

"What was up with DiBiase?" John asked him.

"You noticed." Axel said.

"Yeah, that was too easy a win, was the kid not in it?" John asked.

"I have no idea." Axel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Days Later_

Mickie was nervous. Axel hadn't told her, where they would be staying only that it was his home. But she didn't even know where that was. As they arrived in the airport, Axel looked around for someone and Mickie tried to follow his gaze.

"Let's go." Axel told her and grabbed her hand as they walked. Mickie saw an older man standing there. When they stopped in-front of him, Mickie was surprised.

"Mr. Chase is good to have you home." Paxton told him.

"Thanks, Paxton, I want to introduce you to Mickie James she will be staying with us this week." Axel told him and turned to Mickie. "Mickie, this is Paxton."

"Hi." Mickie said.

"Hello Miss Mickie is nice meeting you in person." Paxton said and they shook hands. "We should go." Paxton said and took some of their bags. He walked in front and left the two young people behind him.

"Is he related to you?" Mickie asked.

"No and Yes, he's been with my family for a long time." Axel explained.

"Oh." Mickie said. As they arrived to the car he opened the door for her.

#

Paxton drove and Axel looked at Mickie.

"So, when am I going to meet your parents?" Mickie asked.

"You're going to meet my Mother tonight." Axel told her.

"You're Dad?" she asked.

"He passed away when I was younger." He told her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I had Paxton for a father figure so I never really missed out on much on that department." Axel told her.

"Axel, Mac has been waiting for you to arrive as well." Paxton said. Mickie froze in her seat. It couldn't be that Axel had someone he didn't mention.

"Who's Mac?" Mickie asked. Axel smirked.

"You'll meet him when we get home." Axel said.

#

Through the ride Mickie saw how they got into a more secluded area of the place. She was surprised to see the forest.

On the side Axel was looking at her; to see her reaction. This was the first time he was going to bring someone outside his family to his place. When they arrived to the cabin; Mickie was shocked.

"Oh my God." Mickie said.

"Like it." Axel said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Mickie told him. Paxton opened her door just as Axel was coming outside. Mickie came out and Axel smirked. Mickie saw the huge Great Dane coming out and how to raise itself to lick Axel in the face.

"Down boy- _Mac didn't stop licking his face-_ nice to see you too Mac now down meet Mickie." Axel said. Mickie smiled as Mac came up to her and licked her hand.

"Wow, this is Mac, he is very pretty." Mickie told him. Mac licked her face ad Mickie laughed.

"Well let's go inside." Axel said. He didn't notice the car that had been parked there. Paxton did and he looked at Axel.

"Axel." He said. Axel turned and shook his head before he grabbed Mickie's hand so they could go inside.

"Axel." Maureen told her son and she was looking at the young woman standing next to him.

Mickie looked at the woman standing there and was shocked but the look on Axel's face made her hold her laughter in.

"Mom, meet Mickie James." Axel told her. "Mickie meet my Mother Maureen." Axel said.

"Is nice to meet you Mrs. Chase." Mickie said. Maureen smiled at the young woman.

"Is a pleasure and its Maureen dear." Maureen said shaking hands with her. "Well we should be going inside." Maureen said. She grabbed Mickie by the shoulders and walked inside with her. Axel stayed outside and looked at Paxton.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a few days." Axel told him.

"Let's hope your fears are not put to the test." Paxton said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the chapter. Next chapter the dinner with Axel's Mom. One week before the Royal Rumble and things going there.**


	11. A Low Blow

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, RonRon10, RKO4Life, therealchamps, and MelinaFan1989 **_**for their reviews I am always happy to read them. Oh news I will be introducing a new OC a male in this chapter that is a wrestler and he will have his own story soon. But he is very close to Axel and by close I mean really close. **

_Disclaimer:_ ** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl**

**Chapter 11: A Low Blow **

_Axel's Cabin –Guest Room _

Mickie felt a bit weird. Not because Axel's mother made her uncomfortable she was actually nice but she felt as if she was being checked on. Which she was pretty sure she was. There was a knock on the door and she breathed in before going for it. She opened the door to see Maureen standing there with a smile.

"Hello Mickie, my son is in his office and I was wondering if you wanted to be outside with me in the garden?" she asked her.

"Alright." Mickie said. Mickie followed her to the outside so they could sit in the garden table.

When they sat down Mickie looked at Maureen.

"You want to talk to me." Mickie said. Maureen smiled.

"Yes, I do." Maureen said. "I want to know you."

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Mickie asked.

"What are your plans with my son?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm going as it flows." Mickie said. Maureen liked the answer.

"I like that answer and I like you." Maureen said.

"Really?" Mickie asked.

"Well at-least I got to meet you. I didn't get to meet the wife of my son until I was already getting a grandson who I adored by the way." Maureen told her.

"Oh; well I don't know about her and I won't talk about her either." Mickie said. She knew that Axel cared about April and she was not going to talk about his ex-wife no matter how much his mom wanted to.

Maureen smiled and that helped. She taught that Mickie would talk but she accepted that.

"When is Axel coming?" Mickie asked.

"Oh he's talking to Marcus and since those boys know each other since they were kids and now in the same company trust me it's going to be quite long." Maureen told her. Mickie recognized the name. Marcus Blake was in Smack-Down not on Raw and was one heck of a wrestler from what she knew.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Dinner _

Axel was sitting with Mickie at his side when his mother came.

"Mom, you know I'm pretty hungry." Axel said with a smirk. Maureen smiled.

"So, what did my darling Marcus say to you?" Maureen asked. Paxton came to bring their food and conversation was post-pone for a few minutes.

"He told me to tell you hi; he misses you." Axel said. "Also to give Mickie some slack and that he will probably come see you soon."

"Oh goody I can't wait."

"You and Marcus must be really close." Mickie told Axel. Maureen looked at Axel.

"You haven't told her." Maureen said.

"Told me what?" Mickie asked.

"The real relationship between Axel and Marcus?" Maureen said.

Mickie looked at Axel and at his mother.

"What relationship?" Mickie asked. Axel sighed.

"Marcus is my half-brother." Axel admitted. He and Marcus had been surprised when their real relationship had been revealed.

"So you married again." Mackie assumed. Maureen smiled.

"No dear it seems my late husband seemed to have a relationship outside the marriage and he gave him everything Axel had growing up." Maureen said. "We didn't get to know the truth until Axel and Marcus were fourteen and both were best friends so it didn't change much."

"Oh." Mickie said.

"Don't feel like you said anything wrong dear, I love Marcus as a son just like I love my own son."

Mickie smiled because he was really starting to like Maureen.

Dinner went without a hitch and when Axel and Mickie went to bed they were both very happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day_

"Did you have fun?" Axel asked her.

"Yeah, heck I found out you have a brother but your older apparently." Mickie said.

"By two months." Axel said.

"Do I get to make fun of him?" she asked. She knew that if Axel had been tough Marcus was way tougher and known to be an asshole to people he didn't like.

"I doubt he would appreciate it." Axel said.

"What did your mom mean by she loved him as a son; I would think she wouldn't like him." Mickie said. Axel sighed.

"My father didn't die alone, his mother died at the same time. In my father's will he left Marcus and I as his main inheritors and we found out the truth. My mom took him in and we grew up together so she treated him as a son."

"So the name Blake is for his mother."

"Exactly." Axel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_One Week Before The Rumble _

Axel was ready he knew who his opponent would be for the title. It would be Triple H. Not only that but it would be a Hell In A Cell Match so no one would get involved. He was happy with that. Just as he was getting for his match against CM Punk, John came trashing his door down.

"Axel, Mickie…" John didn't get to finish because Axel was already outside.

He found her in the parking lot and he was in shock. He bent down and make sure not to touch her.

"Who did this?" he growled out. The superstars and diva that were there didn't say anything. Axel got up slowly.

"I asked who beat Mickie." No one answered. As the paramedics got Mickie and took her to the hospital. John had to get Axel into going to his match.

"You know, someone is missing." John said. Axel narrowed his eyes because he knew who it was that was missing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. What will happen to Mickie? Will you guys meet Axel mysterious half-brother? Next time. Review. **


	12. Bitter Happiness

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**MelinaFan1989, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and CrossOverFan97 **_**for their reviews. Yes I left you guys in a cliffhanger and I am going to say the next chapters are going to be sad.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 12: Bitter Happiness **

_After The Show—Hospital _

Axel was pacing the hospital corridor like a mad man. All he wanted was to know if Mickie was okay, but the doctors wouldn't say anything.

"She's going to be alright man." John told him. John and Candice were sitting there.

"When I find the bastard that did this he is going to regret touching her." Axel growled. "She was just bleeding right." He told John and John could tell that Axel was worried. John got Axel to sit down and once he did he put his face in his hands.

The doctor came out a few hours later and Axel was already standing up.

"How's Mickie?" he asked. The Doctor sighed because he didn't have good news.

"Well she is awake but the hit in her head left some damage." the Doctor told him.

"What kind of damage?" Axel asked.

The doctor didn't say anything but just the words 'Follow me.'

The three did and walked into the room. Mickie was in the bed and she looked at them weird. Axel got closer though and checked her over. He went to touch her but she flinched.

"Mickie are you okay?" he asked she had this look of shock in her face.

"You're talking to me." she said.

"Yes, I am." Axel said looking at her weirdly. Mickie looked at him.

"But; why you don't talk to the divas especially me since I'm dating Cody." Mickie told him. Everyone in the room froze at her words. Axel moved and practically towered the doctor.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Y…You see the hit was a bit too hard and it caused her to regress in memory, so she doesn't remember much of what happened the last few months." The doctor said. "She has amnesia; she might get her memory back in a few weeks, maybe months or worst years."

It was as if a cold bucket of water had been dropped on Axel.

At that moment Cody came through the door with a smile.

"Mickie are you okay?" he asked Mickie smiled.

"Hey Cody." She said and did one thing that was this close to breaking his heart for good worse than the first time. She kissed him. "I missed you." Cody smirked at Axel and John had to grab his shoulder to stop him from pummeling him down to the floor.

Mickie in the bed looked at Axel and felt bad but she didn't know, why though.

"Thanks for coming to see me Axel it was really nice." Mickie said. Axel swallowed the hurt.

"I hope you get better Mickie." He said.

Axel left the room just to stand by the wall and he closed his eyes. She didn't remember being together. The doctor came out to meet him.

"Mister Axel she needs to be in control environments, she might remember." He said.

"So I have to let her be with that…" Axel didn't finish.

"If it's the best for her, if you try to force memories out, it can potentially hurt her more than help." The Doctor said.

"Fine." Axel said.

He left the hospital and went to his hotel room. John called in the night but he didn't answer; he didn't have the strength to.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Royal Rumble _

Axel moved through the arena with determination and anger. Most of it was anger. He had to see Mickie with Cody all the time and he wasn't being a jerk; he was being really nice; being a team player to help Mickie. He hated that, he really did. But tonight he had to focus on one thing on the match against Triple H because if he failed all his work would be in vain.

#

_Cody's Locker Room _

Cody was laughing he was with Ted talking about the rumble tonight.

"I actually can't believe how well this worked." Cody said.

"What worked?" Ted asked.

"You know the whole attacking Mickie." Cody said.

"What do you mean?' Ted asked.

"Huh, I guess I forgot to tell you I had someone attack my little ex-girlfriend I just didn't think it would go this well. I mean look at this she lost her memory and doesn't remember Axel."

"Cody; what the hell?" Ted said.

"You can't say anything." Cody told him. "I just wanted to put her in the pain she was putting me through I just never thought it would be like this." Ted didn't couldn't anything.

"I'm going to give him a bigger low blow though." Cody said.

"You're going to mess with his match?" Ted said.

"Oh, no but you won't know what it is until tomorrow." Cody said. Ted was worried because he didn't know what Cody was planning he didn't even know about the Mickie attack.

#

_Royal Rumble WWE Championship Match- Triple H vs. Axel _

"**Ladies and Gentleman we have waited months for this match to go and I think the challenger has waited long enough."** Cole said.

"**He should, he won the briefcase a few months ago and now you're saying that."** King said. **"We have to see if Axel can pull it off."**

The first one to come out was Axel and he was received in cheers. He came to the ring and waited for his opponent. When Triple H came out and into the ring they saw as the cell lowered on them.

When the bell rang they went into a grapple ready to take each other down. Axel grabbed HHH and supplex him to the side. Axel and HHH were going at back and forth throwing themselves at the fence.

"**Look at the brutality."** Cole said.

"**It is a Hell In A Cell."** King said.

Axel grabbed HHH side way so he could make his back hit the pole. HHH fell to the ground in pain. Axel didn't care he was really taking out his frustration on the wrong person. Triple H got the upper hand by sending Axel to the steel steps. He went under the ring and got the sledgehammer.

Axel got up and inside the ring just to be hit with the sledgehammer and he went down. Triple H went for the pin.

1…2…and Axel kicked out. Axel began to pound and hit HHH to get him to slow down. He grabbed the sledgehammer and hit HHH with it.

"**Look at that Axel used the sledgehammer."** King said.

'**They have to stop this both of them are bleeding now."** Cole said.

"**No way this is getting good."** King said.

HHH and Axel were bleeding and had pretty much used their finishers on each other and even used their opponent's finishers. It was like a blood-bath and people were going down. HHH and Axel were going on their last when Axel used the last energy on a spear. With Triple H down he went for the pin

1…2…3…. And the match was over.

"**We have a new champion, we have a new WWE Champion and his name is Axel Chase."** King screamed.

"**That match was bloody. But it will go down on the record books folks."** Cole said.

Axel grabbed the title and raised it to the cheers of the fans. As much as his dream to get this title was done and he was happy excited. Something was missing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Axel went backstage to receive high-fives from most of the locker room.

"Axel." He turned around to see Mickie standing there.

"Mickie." He said. Mickie smiled at him. She felt calm being near him and that was more that she could say from standing next to Cody himself.

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Mickie said she did something that made him happy. She hugged him tightly and even though he was in pain he was happy to have her there.

"Thank-you." He said.

"You feel safe." Mickie told him as they hugged.

"Call me, when you need my help." He whispered to her.

"Mickie!" they turned to see Cody standing there. Mickie began to tremble and Axel glared at him.

"Mickie, let's go get our stuff." Candice came and told her. Mickie moved with Candice and Candice smiled at Axel.

"She's my girlfriend." Cody told Axel.

"You're wrong and you know that. She is my girlfriend and the only reason I am not saying anything it to stop her from getting more damage." Axel growled making Cody backed up. He was going to go for a hit when someone caught his fist.

"I really don't suggest that." Cody turned to see a dark blond man with blue eyes glaring his way.

"What do you want Blake." Cody growled.

"I want you to walk away, before I make you." Marcus said. Cody walked away but looked back at both Axel and Marcus.

Marcus turned around to look at his older brother.

"You look like shit, let's go to the trainers so they can fix you up." Marcus said. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I really like the brotherly concern." Axel said. Marcus smirked and they moved to the trainers.

#

As Axel was getting fixed Marcus looked around making sure no one would come in.

"He should be fine now." Dr. Marlon said. He left the two brothers alone.

"Now, your amnesiac girlfriend might be remembering you." Marcus said.

"Can we not talk about Mickie?" Axel said.

"You know if you don't do anything Cody is going to take advantage of it." Marcus said.

"No." Axel said. Marcus groaned.

"Please tell me you're not going to do the whole honest thing." Marcus said. "You were a detective for goodness sakes have you not realize that Cody might have been the one to attack your girl."

"I can't force her to remember it might cause serious damage." Axel told him.

"Fine big bro, but if you need some help don't hesitate to call." Marcus said. "Oh and congratulations."

"Thank; I just love the fact that you give me a lecture than tell me something nice." Axel said. Marcus laughed at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the chapter. Review.**


	13. Weirdness

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, RonRon10, RKO4Life **_**for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and Marcus.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 13: Weirdness **

Backstage

Axel was happy with his title he also had to congratulate his younger brother on winning the Royal Rumble. He looked at the title it was finally his and as he walked he saw Mickie who wave at him.

"Hey Mickie." He said.

"Hi Axel." Mickie said "So are you going to watch the show today?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Cody says he has a surprise for me and he told me to tell you he wants you to see it." she said.

"Oh tell Cody I will be seeing it." Axel said. As she walked away he wondered what Cody of all people was wondering. He shrugged and went to see if Triple H was going to want a rematch for the night before.

#

_Cody's Locker Room _

Cody was smiling. He was going to hurt Axel and he knew the way to do it. He had the championship but he would not get the satisfaction.

"When are you going to pay me?" the man said from behind.

"All in good time Snitsky." Cody said.

"You told me I was going to be paid handsomely." Snitsky said with his yellow teeth showing.

"Can you not smile it ruins my dashing personality." Cody said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome; Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw."** Cole said. **"I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and we have just come out of one exciting Royal Rumble."**

"**That's right we have a new WWE Champion Axel Chase isn't that great."** King said.

"**We also heard of the Royal Rumble winner being none other than Marcus Blake."** Cole said.

"**He's in Smack-Down."** King said. **"We have to celebrate our Champion."**

"**We have to wonder if Triple H is going to want a re-match."** Cole said.

#

_Later That Night _

Cody's music filled the arena and most of the people were surprised.

"**What is Cody doing outside, he isn't scheduled?"** Cole said.

"**I don't know."** King said. Cody stood in the ring with a smile on his face.

"Now you all ugly people must be wondering what is my dashing person doing out here." Cody said. "Well you see while everyone speaks of the WWE Champion I want to speak about the love of my life."

"**The love of his life?"** King said.

"Mickie, can you come out here." Cody said. Mickie's music came out with a confuse look in her face.

"**Wait, didn't they end their relationship months ago?"** Cole said.

"**Cole I have no idea what is going on here."** King said. Everyone in the back knew of Mickie's condition, so no one knew what Cody was planning.

"What's wrong Cody?" Mickie asked.

"Mickie…beautiful Mickie." Cody said. "I want you to know; how I feel about you and I want to do it here in-front of the WWE Universe."

"What?" Mickie asked.

Cody got on his one knee and looked at her. "Mickie will you marry me?"

"**Oh my God."** Cole said.

Mickie kept looking at Cody. Something was wrong, really wrong. Her head began to hurt a bit.

"I…I…" before she could answer though Axel music came on. She smiled and Axel came out.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"What do you think Chase." Cody asked. Axel ran to the ring and got inside of it. Cody backed away.

"I think you're making a big mistake." Cody smirked before Snitsky came an attacked Axel down. Mickie was shocked as she saw Cody's smirked. Axel defended himself easily from the big man. Cody was trying to get Snitsky's attention when Axel threw him off him and Cody tried to get Axel but he pushed Cody off him.

"Cody stop, stop." Mickie screamed. Her head was burning. It was then that some images began to pop in her head.

"What did you say?" Cody asked.

"**Come on Axel needs some help out here."** King said.

In the ramp Marcus came out, he knew that Axel was going to need help. He went in and helped him get Snitsky off and Axel went to get Cody out of the ring. Mickie grabbed Axel and tried to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Mickie whispered.

"Yeah." Before Cody could get to the top of the ramp Mickie grabbed the microphone.

"Cody this relationship is over." Mickie said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	14. She's Back

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, RonRon10 and RKO4Life **_**for the reviews. Finally some happiness here. Yay, the story is finally coming to a close. That doesn't mean you guys won't see the characters again. You will but in Prince Charming Is Real and that will be Marcus story. I wanted to post it soon but it might give spoilers so I didn't want that.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and Marcus.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 14: She's Back **

_Backstage _

Mickie and Marcus were helping Axel get to the trainers.

"I told you that bastard had something to do with your problem." Marcus growled.

"You don't mince words, do you?" Mickie said.

"Naw, he is always like that." Axel said. Mickie chuckled at that.

"I can totally tell you two are brothers." Mickie said and her eyes went wide. "You guys are brothers."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." Marcus said.

"I know." Mickie said. "Your mother said I shouldn't tell anyone."

Axel was looking at Mickie and they went to the trainers.

#

Trainers Office

"I was waiting for you." Dr. Marlon said.

"Hey, Doc can you check Mickie first." Axel said.

"But, I'm fine." Mickie said; she was worried about Axel and he was worried about her and nothing had happened. Snitsky and Cody hadn't even gotten close to her at all much.

"Doc." Axel said he was getting happy but he wanted to make sure that Mickie was getting her memory back.

"Mickie can I check you out, I'm sure Axel is just worried something might have happened to you." Dr. Marlon said.

"Okay." Mickie said.

Dr. Marlon went to check Mickie's head for a bit and noticed something that was going to make Axel very happy.

"Is she okay?" Axel asked.

"Yes she is and her memory should be okay soon." Dr. Marlon said. Axel looked at the Doctor and let him check him over.

"Snitsky hurt you badly." Mickie said.

"It's not so bad and it was worth it." Axel told her. Mickie smiled at him.

"Mickie?" she turned around to see Candice standing there.

"Hey Candice." Mickie said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, they didn't hurt me much except for my head was hurting a lot." She told them.

"Axel." Candice said.

"The doctor already checked her." Axel said.

"Good, Mickie why don't you stay with Axel tonight just to make sure Cody doesn't go after you." Candice said with a smile.

"Uh… I don't want to intrude." Mickie said.

"You won't." Axel told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room _

John had gone with Marcus and Candice to get Mickie's things in Cody room before anything. They took her things into Axel's room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Mickie told him.

"Don't worry about it, you take the bed and I'll take the couch okay." Axel said. "You call me if something is wrong."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower." Mickie said.

"Sure, I'll take one once you're settled and sleeping." Axel said.

"Okay."

Mickie went in to take a shower and let the water calmed her down but that headache that had been since the show. She didn't want to tell Axel she had been trouble enough already. He dressed inside the bathroom and she went to the room. Axel was laying on the couch and Mickie felt another pang on her head.

"Ah…" Mickie said. Axel was by her side immediately.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts really badly." Mickie said grabbing her head. Axel knew it was going to hurt her but still it was hard to see.

"I can go get some pills." Axel said. Mickie gripped his arm.

"No, don't leave me he is going to get me." she said freaking out.

"Who?" he asked.

"Snitsky, he is going to come get me." Mickie said.

"No he is not." Axel said.

"He came to get me, in your match." Mickie told him.

"You remember?" he asked looking at her. Mickie looked at him.

"I do." Mickie said. "Snitsky was coming after me; someone sent him after me."

"He won't hurt you; I will make sure of that. I'm right here." He told her.

"Stay with me." Mickie said.

"Okay."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Axel had helped from the stadium where Mickie was being attacked. The good thing about was that it had been in Boston, meaning John had friends there and they were able to get information. Axel was pissed as he looked at the footage he was happy that Mickie was back which they had to go to the doctor to get it confirmed. But they kept it secret so only the closest to them knew.

Mickie kept herself close to Axel though. She was worried that Cody that was going to get her. She knew that she had her memory back and was happy to do so. The good thing was that she was with him.

"Axel; are you sure about this." Mickie said.

"Yes." Axel said. "He hurt you and I won't allow that."

"Axel."

"Mickie." He said giving her a kiss. "Are you going to come out with me/"he asked.

"Yeah, John and Marcus are here right."

"Don't think I can't protect you?" he said.

"I know you can but I want some reassurance." Mickie said. "You have a match with Triple H on the next PPV and I don't want you to be injuring yourself."

"Okay, I'll be careful." Axel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night- Monday Night Raw _

Cody came out to the ring and he had Snitcky by his side.

"**What does he want now?"** King asked.

"**What do you think King, Mickie broke up with him on national television and he wants answer."** Cole said.

"**Oh shut-it Cole."** King said. **"We all know that Cody was taking advantage of Mickie in her condition." **

"**We don't know if she had a condition and she could have been lying."** Cole said.

Cody stood in the ring and he had this pissed off face that wasn't helping and he grabbed one of the mic's.

"Okay, Mickie I want to speak to you." Cody said. "Baby, we need to talk what happened last week was not like I wanted it to go. If Axel had been minding his own business this wouldn't have happened."

Mickie music came out and Cody smirked in the ring.

"**She isn't coming out to the ring alone, right."** King said.

Mickie was coming out alone, but that was because she had to practically beg Axel to let her come out alone, but she wasn't going to be alone for long.

"Hello Cody." Mickie said.

"Mickie, baby come here to the ring." Cody said.

"So, what that Snitsky attacks me from behind and I lose my memory again." She said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"What am I talking about?"

"Yes, I want to know what you're talking about." Cody said.

"**So do we."** Cole said.

"You see; I have some footage of the night and during the moment Axel was having his match against Triple H and I want to show everyone what happened." Mickie said. Cody was going to say something before the footage was shown.

In the screen it was show, how Mickie was minding her own business when Snitsky came out of nowhere and attacked her. They saw, how Mickie hit her head and Cody coming out and shaking Snitsky's hand.

"**Oh My God."** King said. **"Cody was the cause of Mickie's accident."**

"Mickie, it's not what it looks like." Cody said but he smiled. "It was his fault."

The music changed and Axel came out to Mickie's side with cheers of the crowd.

"**Oh here come the big guns."** King said.

"**Why does out WWE Champion have to act like that?"** Cole said.

"**Because he is defending his girl."** King said.

"Rhodes, Rhodes don't you think this is over." Axel said.

"Why are you getting involved?" Cody asked.

"You know very well, why I am getting involved." Axel said. "But I want to solve this once and for all and it will be next Monday Night."

"**What does he mean?"** Cole asked.

"See I talked to our GM and she made a match that I think you will like." Axel said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody said.

"See next week you and Big Foot over there are going to have a match against me and Marcus Blake in a street fight." Axel said.

Cody was complaining.

"No."

"Yes and it's going to be brutal and if I win you can never get close to Mickie again." Axel said and he grabbed Mickie's hand and they went to the back leaving a cheering crowd and a pissed off Cody.

"**You heard him a street match."** King said.

"**No, that isn't fair."** Cole said.

"**I think it's fair."** King said. Now everyone had to wait for next week.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter and like I said the story is almost done two more chapters. Review.**


	15. Here Comes The Street

**Chasing A Country Girl **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps and STALINGRADstudent**_** for their reviews. So this is the second to last chapter. I know this is coming to an end.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel and Marcus and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK ,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK , LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 15: Here Comes The Street **

_Axel's House _

Mickie was sleeping when Axel came in with breakfast.

"Mickie, wake-up." Axel said. Mickie woke up to stretch and smiled at Axel.

"Hey." She said.

"I brought you breakfast." He told her.

"Thank-you." She said and touched his cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked him. Axel turned his face to kiss her palm.

"You did everything right." Axel told her. Mickie looked at the food.

"You're going to eat with me right." Mickie said.

"Yes, that's why their two plates." Axel told her.

As they ate Axel knew that Mickie was worried.

"What's on your mind?" Axel asked.

"Are you sure this match is going to be okay?" Mickie asked him.

"Yeah." Axel said. "Don't worry about it."

"I still am I thin Marcus might think I'm more trouble than I'm worth for you." Mickie told him.

"Marcus actually likes you that is something I can't say about April he didn't like her but he likes you in his own way." Axel told her.

"Oh." Mickie said but she smiled it was nice to know that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw; I'm here with my broadcast partner Jerry 'The King' Lawler and we have one heck of a show tonight."** Cole said.

"**That's right a street fight between Cody Rhodes, Snitsky against Axel Chase and Marcus Blake."** King said. **"This should be brutal."**

"**King you can't be happy about this; it shows our champion is as clean cut as he is expected."** Cole said.

"**No it shows how he is."** King said.

#

_Backstage—Axel's Locker Room _

Axel was getting ready for his match. He was dressed and John was in his locker room.

"Mickie is going to be staying with you and Candice watch over her." Axel said.

"I will don't worry." John said. "So did you ask?" John asked him.

"No I want to wait until this whole Cody thing is behind us before I ask her." Axel told him.

"I don't know why you waited." They both turned around to see Marcus standing by the door crossed arm.

"Because it's better that I do it when she has a clear mind and not worrying about everything else." Axel told him.

"Okay so ready to kick some ass/"Marcus asked.

"Yes, let's go." Axel said.

As they walked backstage AJ Lee stopped them.

"Hello guys I just want to talk to Marcus." AJ said.

"What?" Marcus said with obvious distaste.

"I just wanted to remind you that since you're from Smack-Down you have to remember not to hurt my stars." AJ said trying to flirt with him a bit. Marcus looked down at her and got really close getting her nervous.

"Your superstars shouldn't have mess with people I'm close to in the first place." Marcus told her. "As in hurting them, I don't know I find it amusing." Marcus said moving away.

"Marcus; do not walk away from me." AJ said.

"You're not Booker T.' Marcus said smirking as he left.

"Axel." AJ said.

"Look try not to get him pissed off alright." Axel said.

"But…"

"AJ I have a match." Axel said. AJ crossed her arms not happy, how can someone like Marcus tell her off like that.

As Axel caught up with Marcus he gave him a look.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Why did you do that?" Axel asked.

"I don't know I don't like her; might be a good answer." Marcus said.

"Marcus you don't like many people." Axel reminded him. "But you really don't seem too like AJ and that is rare even for you."

"Dude get off my back." Marcus said. "We have to worry about the guys harassing your girl; we can worry about my dislike of your General Manager later." Marcus said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match—Street Fight: Axel Chase & Marcus Blake vs. Cody Rhodes and Snitsky_

"**Now ready for our final match of tonight."** Cole said.

"**That's right and it's going to be brutal." **King said.

Cody and Snitsky were the first to come and boos came out of the audience. They waited in the ring both with weapons ready. Axel and Marcus came out to cheers.

They got into the ring and since Cody and Snitsky still couldn't attack until the bell rang. Once they did all hell broke loose. Cody tried to hit Axel with a chair but Axel grabbed it and hit him with it.

Snitsky and Marcus were having more fun since Marcus grabbed the bat from under knead and hit Snitsky a few times with it. He grabbed the large man and supplexed him into the floor.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** King said.

Cody was able to get a chair and hit Axel with it. Axel went down and Cody hit him a few times before he went for the pin.

1…2… and Axel kicked out shocking Cody in the process.

"**That was close."** King said.

"**How did he get up?"** Cole asked.

On the outside Snitsky threw Marcus into the steel steps. Marcus hit his shoulder hard but he didn't say anything as he got up just to be taken down by Snitsky.

On top Axel threw Cody into the steel pole of the turnbuckles since Cody had thrown him into the revealed turnbuckle and was bleeding from the head. He got down to take down Snitsky. Marcus and Axel grabbed Smitsky and did a double team supplex on the steel steps. Axel went back up with a pair of brass knuckles and used it on Cody's skull. He threw him down and tore the announcers table down.

"**No he can't do that."** Cole said.

Axel got Cody on top of the table and before he could do anything Cody tried to fight back but it was no use. Axel got him up into a body bomb and threw him down breaking the table down.

Snitsky had gotten Marcus down and was going for Axel who turned around to be taken down. Axel used the brass knuckles and took Snitsky off him. Marcus got up and used a barbed wire bat and hit Snitsky opening him on the head.

"**Look at the blood, someone stop this madness."** Cole said.

Axel went to Cody who was already bleeding himself and dragged him into the ring. Marcus did his finisher on Snitsky outside and Axel got Cody ready for his finisher. Once he hit him and Axel went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**That was a brutal match."** Cole said.

"**But it was so cool."** King said.

Axel and Marcus celebrated and went backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Axel and Marcus walked the curtain and Mickie ran over to Axel.

"I told you not to come back too hurt." She said.

"Sorry." Axel said.

"You okay Marcus?" she asked him.

"Yeah." Marcus said.

"I told you not to hurt my stars Marcus." AJ said. Marcus turned to glare at her with the blood running down his face it was pretty scary.

"If you didn't see your stars broke me open so I returned the favor." Marcus said. "Now if her Highness can leave me alone I'm going to get cleaned up." He said leaving AJ to be shocked again.

"That jerk." She said stamping her foot. Mickie and Axel looked at them.

"Can we go fix you up." she said.

"Yeah, let's go." Axel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the last. Review.**


	16. Chase Over

**Chasing A Country Girl **

Note: **Hey guys. Well this is the end of this story. I want to thank **_**therealchamps and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. I also want to thank those that favorite and followed the story. This is not the last place you will see Axel remember Marcus has a story and his is called **_**Prince Charming Is Real**_** so look for that up soon. For this chapter they will be time shift. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Axel Chase and Marcus Blake and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Chasing A Country Girl **

**Chapter 16: Chase Over **

_After Monday Night Raw _

"I still can't believe you two were opened." Mickie told Axel.

"It tends to happen." Axel said they were walking after going to the trainers to get Axel fixed up. He had three stitches to close the wound.

"I know but still." Mickie said.

"Well at-least we both know now that Cody has too keep his word not to come near you again. I made sure to talk to Vince about it as well." Axle told her.

"Good." Mickie said.

Axel turned Mickie around so he could give her a spin and hug her close. It made her laugh.

"We're going to my pace this week." He told her.

"Alright." Mickie said. She liked being in the cabin and for the past few weeks since he took her a few things had appeared in his place by mistake.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Axel's Home _

Paxton arrived to the cabin and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that plans that his Master had for the young woman and he couldn't agree more.

"We're home." Paxton said.

As Mickie and Axel came out of the car Mac came to almost tackle Mickie down with licks in the face. Mickie laughed.

"Calm down boy." She said.

"Mac." Axel said and the dog came down and went to Axel.

"Aw don't be angry with him." Mickie said getting to her knees and scratching Mac in the neck.

"I'm not." Axel said. "But you really need to stop spoiling him Mickie."

"Don't be cruel he doesn't get to see you and when he does you want to be mean." Mickie said. Axel raised her up and smile at her.

"Fine but still don't spoil him don't think I didn't see the treats you bought him." Axel said making her smile. They walked inside to get comfortable. Axel had a lot of thinking to do though.

#

_Two Days Later _

They were going to leave tomorrow to one of the shows and Axel was happy but nervous at the same time.

Mickie had noticed and was worried, he wouldn't be thinking of something bad. He was serious the few days they stayed and didn't tell her anything. Maybe he was tired of saving her. She didn't know.

"Mickie we need to talk." He said. Mickie hated those words and promised not to cry if he was going to break her heart.

"About." She asked. He looked down at her and could see the fear in her eyes but he hoped they changed.

"You know I like this place, I bought it when I solved my first case as a Private Investigator." Axel told her. "April didn't like the place she said it was too isolated."

"I think it's beautiful." She told him. Axel smiled.

"It is, the place is big enough for horses to be here and some rides." Axel said. Mickie looked at him.

"You want to get horses?" she asked.

"Maybe." Axel said. "Mickie no other person has lived here besides Paxton, Mac and Myself."

"I know." Mickie said.

"I want to change that." Axel said. Mickie looked at him in the eyes.

"You do?" she asked.

"Do you think you will like this place as much as I do?" he asked her.

"You want me to move in here with you?" she asked. Axel smiled.

"Well I was thinking something more permanent." Axel said, he took the box out of his pocket. "Mickie would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Mickie just looked at him.

"Yes, yes." She said hugging Axel tight around the waist.

"You should try the ring." he told her. Mickie looked down at it and saw that it was a beautiful princess cut diamond in a silver ring. Axel put it on her finger and it was a perfect fit.

"I'm so happy right now." She told him. Axel smiled.

"So we should start moving your stuff in." Axel said.

"Whenever you want." Mickie told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later _

"I still can't believe you live here." Candice said.

"I still can't believe it either." Mickie told her. "Axel is having a stable built for horses.

"Aw… he is such a great guy I don't know about Marcus but Axel sure is." Candice said.

"Marcus is nice in his own kind of way." Mickie said.

"If you say so he is your future brother-in-law so I don't know." Candice said. "What do you think of this one/" she ask.

They were looking over dresses in magazines and other things for the wedding. It was going to be something small and only for a few friends and family. They also wanted to do it out of the month of WrestleMania and things had changed in the landscape. Both brothers were reigning champs and that was exhausting that was the reason Candice and Mickie were in the home today with Axel traveling.

"Do you need something Miss Mickie?" Paxton asked.

"No thank you Paxton." Mickie said. Candice stopped him before he left.

"Paxton we need your opinion, what do you think of this dress?" Candice asked. Paxton looked at the dress and smiled.

"I think it's beautiful." Paxton said.

"See you have to buy it you're going to look beautiful in it." Candice said.

"Fine." Mickie said. "It does look nice." Mickie said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later—Wedding Day _

Axel was nervous and he couldn't stop the smile in his face.

"You ready to tie the rope around your neck?" Marcus asked.

"Ha-ha; one day you're going to be in this spot." Axel said.

"In your dreams I plan on being single forever." Marcus said. "I can love the ladies not just stick with one."

"Keep telling yourself that." Axel said fixing his gray tie on the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" John asked.

"A bit but not for the reason you two believe, I think it's just wedding gitters" Axel said.

"Good because if you were getting cold feet John and I could probably hog tied to the altar and oh the wonderful photos we would get with that." Marcus said and John laughed.

"I'm just sorry we can't have a honeymoon." Axel said.

"Axel you guys are going to a European Tour these two weeks I think that is called a honeymoon to anyone." Marcus said.

"I feel sorry for the woman that falls for you." Axel said.

"Shut-up." Marcus said. "Let's get you to the altar."

#

Maureen walked Axel to the altar outside in the garden. There were few people in the audience and that was okay with both of them.

"You take care of that girl." Maureen whispered to him.

"I will." He said.

"I hope I get to see this from Marcus as well." Maureen said to him. Axel looked the other way because in a way he really doubted that.

"Maybe one day." Axel told her. As they arrived to the isle Axel bent down to hug his mother.

"My darling boy… I mean my darling man." She said. Axel just smiled at her.

Axel waited right there with his brother and best friend for his future wife to arrive. When the song came Axel looked expectant to the isle filled with rose petals. Mickie walked down the aisle with her father. The dress was a mermaid style and simple except for the back that was open. Her hair was in curls and picked up with a simple veil.

"Take care of my girl." Mr. James said.

"Yes sir." Axel said.

Mickie and Axel looked at each other before turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to join these two lives in holy matrimony…."

Everyone in the audience saw how happy Axel and Mickie were.

"Do you Mickie James accept Axel Chase to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, in richness and poor, for better or worst till death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you Axel Chase accept Mickie James to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, in richness and poor, for better or worst till death do you part."

"I do."

"To the law invested me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Axel Chase."

Axel and Mickie kissed and turned to the claps and cheers.

#

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"**Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw and tonight we have one showdown in the beginning."** Cole said.

"**That's right we have a Divas Championship Match."** King said.

Mickie came out to the cheers of the crowd and everyone could see her happy and glowing.

"**Mickie looks ready for tonight."** King said.

As Mickie waited for her opponent Layla's music came out an boos went out in the arena. Mickie and Layla were in the ring and the ref showed the title. Once the bell rang they went into a grapple.

Mickie supplex her into the mat and took her down. In a way if people really saw they could see the brutal force of Axel in her moves.

Layla was able to throw Mickie into the turnbuckle before she went after her but Mickie raised herself and did a hurracarana on her. Mickie climbed to the top rope and did a leg drop. Mickie went for the pin.

1…2…. And Layla kicked out.

Mickie grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the mat. Layla got up and went to spear Mickie but she flipped and as Layla came back she did the Mick Kick and Layla went down.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**We have a new Divas champion."** King said.

**$LINE Break, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Axel was waiting for his wife and as she came in he carried her into his arms.

"Congrats." He whispered in her ear and kissed her.

"We're a power couple now." Mickie said laughing.

**The End? **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this story. I want to thank those that review, favorite and followed the story. So keep a look out for the next installment. Okay there is a POLL for those that have been reading my Family of Destruction stories and you guys can vote there. So Review.**


End file.
